


Sunnydale Centurion aka Excerpts From High School On The Hellmouth

by DarkShade



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: When his father dies and mother remarries Rory Williams finds himself uprooted from his life in Leadworth to California.Making new friends he finds a place for himself but when a new girl joins them Rory finds out about Vampires, Witches and all things that go bump in the night.None of which explain the strange memories he has that he doesn't remember.





	1. Prologue - First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this came from but hope you enjoy.  
> It's not been betad so all mistakes are my own.

It was now four days, six hours and twenty-five minutes since he had said goodbye to Amy and Mels. Amy had actually cried while she hugged him tightly promising that she would write every day. Rory hugged her back knowing she’d never manage it then, to his surprise, Mels launched herself at him and hugged him as well.

Missing his two best friends on this his first day at a new school in a new country Rory stared out the window of his new bedroom.

It was sunny.

Again.

For the third day in a row in September the sun was shining brightly.

Rory scowled at the sky.

“Honey,” his mother called from downstairs, “It’s time to go.”

With a long sigh Rory picked up his bag and dragged himself down to where his mother and step-father stood waiting for him.

“Come on, Sport,” Nick smiled at him, “It’s not going to be that bad.”

Rory frowned at his step-father but didn’t say anything instead heading to the car. 

He liked Nick, he did.

Nick had been great to Rory and his mum since they met him after his dad died. Then Rory’s mum married him and they moved here.

To Sunnydale California.

 

At eleven years old Rory hadn’t quite hit his growth spurt but his limbs at times seemed to double in size, he was wiry and had the ability to trip over nothing. His sandy blond hair was long and had a habit of getting in his eyes but he didn’t want it cut because if it was cut then he couldn’t hide behind it.

School was already the nightmare he’d expected it to be. 

They’d made him stand at the front of the class where the teacher introduced him, explaining how he was from a different country and to make him welcome. The kid who was told to show him round stood in the centre of the corridor after class and pointed out things to him before leaving to have lunch with his friends.

Rory followed the crowd and found the canteen. Not used to the money yet it took him longer than it should have to find what he owed and he could feel all the kids in the queue behind him getting annoyed. Finally he managed to pay and headed to find a seat realising suddenly how completely alone he was. Normally he would have Amy waving him over to a table where Mels was waiting to steal the chocolate cookie he had – which he got for her anyway.

Now he had nowhere to go and scanned the room quickly for an empty table or part of a table he could use.

“Hi,” a voice made him turn slightly and almost drop his tray to find a girl standing here with red hair, “Do you want to join us for lunch?”

Rory looked over her shoulder and saw two boys sitting there, one with dark almost black hair the other lighter brown. He looked back at the girl and nodded, the last time he’d agreed to sit with a red-head for lunch he’d found his best friend.

When he slid into the spare seat the girl smiled at him, “I’m Willow.”

“Xander,” the darker haired of the two boys smiled before pointing to the other who had a mouth full of food, “That’s Jesse.”

“Rory,” he introduced himself.

“Sorry about Kevin,” Willow told him, “If I didn’t have a doctor’s appointment this morning I would have been the one to show you round. Is it true you’re from England?”

Rory nodded softly.

He was suddenly barraged with questions about himself and stared at them a little blankly, “Why do you want to know?”

“Hate to tell you this,” Xander said with a grin, “But you’re probably the most interesting thing to happen in Sunnydale for a while.”

Rory started to laugh and by the end of lunch he had three new friends.


	2. 1. Medic

Rory had been in California for three years now.

He’d finally hit the growth spurt he’d been waiting for and was a full inch taller than Xander, who did his best to deny it but several inches smaller than Jesse. All three of them towered over Willow but all three yielded to her in almost everything.

His sandy brown hair was now streaked with blond after all the time in the sun which he was used to and he had grown comfortable being in Sunnydale.

Although every so often certain words came out with a Californian inflection, Rory hadn’t lost his accent. Xander, Jesse and Willow found this highly amusing, getting him to repeat things pretending they hadn’t heard him the first time.

 

“I still don’t get it,” Rory said as he sat on the bleachers with Xander and Jesse watching the schools team practice.

“What?” Jesse asked, knowing full well where this conversation was going as they’d had it several times.

Rory smiled, “American Football.”

“You mean Football,” Xander replied.

“No,” Rory shot back, “Football is played with an actual ball which is round.”

Xander chuckled, “That’s soccer.”

Before the discussion continued down its usual route a cry came from the field just in front of them making them turn. Adam King, the Quarterback was on the ground with his arm clutched to his chest.

“Oh my God,” one of the cheerleaders screamed seeing Adam’s bone poke through the skin.

Rory was out of his seat and ran down to Adam pushing his way past the other players who were all looking green, one or two of them actually retching.

“Adam,” Rory dropped down beside him, “Take a breath and let me look.”

Slowly Adam released his grip and let Rory see his arm. Rory motioned his two friends to help the other teen sit up before looking up at the group of students gathered round.

“Cordelia, call for an ambulance,” he ordered the Queen Bee knowing she had a phone.

Turning back to Adam who was beginning to panic Rory rested a hand on his uninjured shoulder, “Okay, don’t look at that, look at me.”

At the noise around him Rory turned and shouted, “Everybody else shut up and get back.”

Xander and Jesse didn’t move when Rory shook his head softly, continuing to support Adam, he glanced up at where Cordelia just finished talking with the paramedics.

“Cordelia, can you sort them?” Rory asked with a slight smile.

Cordelia nodded and started herding people away, knowing no one would argue with her.

“Okay, Adam,” Rory said his voice soothing, “I know it hurts but I need to check the break. So I want you to talk to me.”

“About?” Adam demanded through gritted teeth.

Rory smiled again, “Well I still don’t get the rules of what you guys call football. Explain them to me.”

“I...”

“Come on, Adam,” Rory said, “Tell me the rules so I can understand.”

Grimacing in pain Adam began to talk, slowly at first but he didn’t stop while Rory did his best to support the arm and ensure there were no other injuries. Finally the ambulance arrived and Rory gave a full rundown to the paramedics before he stepped away letting them take over.

 

The next week at school was odd to say the least. Rory was used to being invisible along with the other three members of his group.

Now though he was known.

By absolutely everyone.

The entire football team were suddenly saying hello to him in the halls, he wasn’t jostled by anyone in fact there were quite a few who looked at him with slight awe.

“Mr Williams.”

Rory froze hearing the voice of Principle Flutie behind him.

“Yes, sir?” he asked turning to face the man.

Flutie smiled clapping Rory’s shoulder, “We’re very proud of you, son. Thanks to your quick thinking Mr King will fully recover.”

Rory nodded, “That’s good.”

“Tell me, son,” Flutie said, “How did you know what to do?”

“I’ve done several first aid courses,” he replied before adding, “I’m going to study medicine.”

“Excellent,” Flutie clapped his shoulder again, “How would you like to help the team by being the first aider...no, the team medic for the games.”

Rory stared at the man for several moments before nodding, “Okay.”

“Excellent,” Flutie clapped his shoulder once more before leaving him standing in the middle of the hall.

 

“You know this is his way of not having to pay to get someone certified now Mr Greggs is retired,” Willow noted at lunch.

Rory shrugged, “But it will give me experience for when I apply.”

Xander and Jesse both rolled their eyes at him.

“I also get the best seats for all the games,” Rory added, “Which I can bring my friends to.”

Jesse grinned, “Really.”

Willow just laughed at them, “You’re currently the hero of the cheerleaders. Even Cordelia is being nice about you.”

“Queen C is being nice about someone?” Xander demanded, “I think I’m more scared about that than seeing the bone sticking out Adam’s arm.”

Rory shook his head and started eating his lunch. High School had got off to an interesting start.


	3. 2. Vampires Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Leaning on the rail beside Willow as they waited for Xander to arrive at school Rory read the letter he’d received from Amy that morning. She didn’t write every day like she promised when he left but she did write sporadically usually with a scribbled note from Mels added at the end.

A muffled oomph made Rory glance up from his letter to find Xander lying on the ground looking up at him and Willow.

“Hey,” Xander grinned squinting in the sunlight, “Just the people I wanted to see.”

Rory shared an amused smile with the other red-head in his life asking with her, “Why?”

“I kinda need help with the math,” he noted, “And science.”

“Of course you do,” Rory offered his hand to Xander helping him to his feet.

Xander clapped his friend’s shoulder seeing the letter, “I see we have news from the old country. What does the beautiful Amy Pond have to say?”

Before Rory could answer the bell rang and they started inside to begin the school day.

 

Rory took a seat in their usual corner for lunch pulling out his letter again in the hopes of finishing it before the others arrived. Amy’s letters had a fairly standard script, she would complain about her aunt, say how boring Leadworth was, how it was worse without him (which always made him smile)then she would talk about some boy she fancied (which always made him frown).

Mels’ quick note told him not to become too American but it was easier to get into trouble without ‘Dad’ watching over her. Both would say they missed him.

Putting his letter away Rory found Xander and Jesse were already there, they didn’t disturb him when he was reading one of Amy’s letters even if they did tease.

“Hi,” Willow appeared with another girl in tow, “Buffy, this is Xander, Jesse and Rory.”

Before Rory could say anything Xander stared to ramble making him and Jesse stare at their friend in bemusement.

“Is it just me or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?” Jesse mocked.

Xander winced embarrassed, “No, it’s not you.”

Rory chuckled at his friend surprised when Cordelia appeared and the conversation changed because a dead body had been found.

 

Buffy felt a chill run through her at the pronouncement that a body was found. It wasn’t supposed to happen here, she’d left it all behind – no matter what the Librarian said.

“I’m guessing practice is also cancelled,” the final member of the group Rory noted after Cordelia finished.

Buffy’s eyes widened slightly at the unexpected English accent, even more bemused when Cordelia’s distaste of the group disappeared when she turned to him.

“Sorry, Rory,” she smiled sweetly at him, “Mark did ask me to tell you if I saw you.”

Xander leaned into Buffy slightly, “Don’t worry if you can’t understand him.”

“Yeah,” Jesse joined in, “We mostly just nod in agreement.”

“You get every few words so usually get the idea,” Xander managed to get out before Rory threw a wad of paper at his head.

“I need to...” Buffy started before turning to Rory, “You’re on the football team?”

Rory shook his head, “Team medic.”

Still confused Buffy decided she’d ask more later, now she had to check if the body in the lockers was killed by vampires.

*********************************************

Rory sat in the library cleaning the cuts Buffy had suffered during her fight making sure she kept the ice-pack on her arm listening to the conversation going on around him with the librarian, Giles. Vampires were real.

Vampires Were Real!!!!!!

What was worse they had Jesse.

Rory knew there was something odd about the girl Jesse had been talking to but his attention had been on the game of pool he was playing with the football team until Xander had dragged him away to help find Willow. Rory found it odd that he had been one of the kids teased and picked on back home but somehow here in Sunnydale he had two very different sets of friends. Xander, Willow and Jesse were not considered cool but they had made Rory part of their group when he had been new and alone. He loved them like siblings and the four of them were inseparable at times.

The football team had accepted him as one of them earlier that year when he’d been the only person who had remained calm when the Quarterback, Adam King, had broken his arm.

“Thanks,” Buffy smiled at him when he finished, “I heal pretty quickly.”

Rory shrugged, “Just making sure you don’t spend time with an infection to heal as well as the cuts.”

 

Buffy leaned on the table looking at the computer screen scanning the city plans for a clue to find their missing friend, “There it is.”

Willow nodded, “That runs under the graveyard.”

“I don't see any access,” Xander noted.

Rory shook his head, “Neither do I.”

“So, all the city plans are just open to the public?” Giles asked.

Willow winced, “Um, well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system.”

Rory and Xander swapped an amused smirk while Xander sang, “Someone's been naughty.”

Buffy slammed her hand on the table, “There's nothing here, this is useless.”

They all turned to her and Giles rested his hand on her shoulder, “I think you're being a bit hard on yourself.”

Buffy shook her heard in annoyance, “You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement!” she let out a sigh, “I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere...” she trailed off as a thought hit her.

“What is it?” Rory asked.

“He didn't come out of nowhere,” Buffy cried in realisation, “He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!”

“So, what's the plan?” Xander demanded, “We saddle up, right?”

“Xander,” Rory cried.

Buffy shook her head, “There's no 'we', okay?” she told him, “I'm the Slayer, and you're not.”

“I knew you'd throw that back in my face,” Xander frowned at her. 

Buffy frowned, “Xander, this is deeply dangerous.”

Xander shook his head, “I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man.”

“Buffy,” Willow spoke up from her seat, “I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to.”

Rory turned to the Slayer and nodded, “So do I.”

“Well, then help me,” Giles told them, “I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine.”

The four teens stared at him all trying to keep from laughing in his face.

Giles grimaced, “That was a bit British, wasn't it?”

“It felt like being at home,” Rory noted with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes at them both, “Welcome to the New World.”

Giles ignored her and turned to Willow explaining, “I want you to go on the Net.”

Willow nodded, “Oh, sure, I can do that.”

Buffy tossed Rory the ice pack, “Then I'm outta here. If Jesse's alive, I'll bring him back.”

“Do I have to tell you to be careful?” Giles asked.

Buffy glanced at him before she left them. Rory watched the doors swing for a moment before he turned to his first aid kit and tided it away hoping he didn’t need it for Jesse. And not for the reason that was currently swimming around his head.

*********************************************

Rory ran with the Xander, Willow and Giles while Buffy made her own way into the Bronze, whatever that meant. He was trying not to think about the creatures in the building they were actually going to run into, and desperately trying not to think that one of them used to be one of his best friends.

“Rory, people know you,” Giles told him, “Start moving them out they will listen to you.”

Nodding Rory slipped through the back door horrified to see Cordelia in the grip of the large creature standing on the stage. She looked terrified being held by the creatures...vampires.

_“We hope,” a voice he didn’t recognise sounded in his head._

_“So if they're not vampires?”another voice that sounded like Amy asked._

_The first voice answered, “Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire.”_

“Rory,” Xander whispered harshly bringing him back to room, “Not the time to daydream.”

Confused for a moment he shook his head and started ushering people out of the room seeing Buffy fighting the big guy and doing a good job of it. 

With the last person out he started to follow finding himself face to face with Jesse.

 

“Rory,” the creature wearing his friend’s face smirked while slamming him against the wall, “Look at you, actually pretending to be brave.”

“Jesse,” Xander yelled, making them turn to where he was holding a stake, “Don’t do this. It isn’t you.”

Jesse laughed grabbing a fistful of Rory’s shirt pulling him closer, “Let’s see about that.”

Rory struggled feeling the pressure of the sharp teeth on his neck but before the pain of penetration he was slammed into the wall again. Struggling to focus he saw Xander standing behind Jesse still holding the stake and what looked to be the remains of a bottle.

Throwing Rory down Jesse turned on Xander backing him against the wall. Pulling himself off the ground Rory ran to help Xander but stumbled slamming into Jesse. Suddenly dust filled the world around them and Jesse was gone.

The stake fell from Xander’s fingers, his eyes wide in confusion and horror at what had just happened. 

Moving to his friend Rory caught him and slipped into what the others called medic mode, “It’s okay. Take a deep breath.”

“Jesse?” Xander whispered in horror.

Rory wrapped his arm around his friend moving him to where Giles and Willow were standing. Without a word Willow joined them and the three hugged one another, mourning the loss of their friend. 

They parted and found Buffy standing there, tired but triumphant. Rory reached out and pulled her into the group.

*********************************************

Rory sat in the library still trying to get his head around everything that had happened the night before. The Harvest, the Vampires, Jesse being one of them and now gone forever in a cloud of dust.

He’d automatically headed to their normal lunch venue but, without Jesse, Rory just couldn’t sit there so had instead come to the library finding a strange peace within it.

“It is a rather lot to take in,” Giles noted taking the seat beside him.

Rory turned to the librarian, “When I was seven, my best friend Ameila...Amy as she now calls herself swore that a strange blue box crashed into her shed one night. She claimed a man who called himself the Doctor climbed out talking of swimming pools in the library and travelling through time and space.”

Giles said nothing.

“I tried to believe her,” Rory continued, “Amy was so convinced it was true, people called her crazy. I tried to believe her but part of me always thought it was a dream. But now...”

“Now?” Giles asked.

Rory shook his head, “Considering what happened last night, what if it was true?”

“I have seen a great many strange things,” Giles told him, “I won’t say that there is no way this happened to your friend, Rory. Because the world is full of things we don’t truly understand, the fact you tried to keep an open mind for your friend was a good thing.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Buffy, Xander and Willow burst through the door each taking a seat and pulling out their lunches.

Rory smiled when Giles pretended they were intruding and made comments about not eating in the library. When Willow touched his arm Rory joined in the chat glancing at Giles who gave him a quick nod that he would keep their conversation to himself.


	4. 3. Cheerleading Is Bad For Your Health

The Cheerleading Tryouts were about to start and Buffy was distracted seeing Rory sitting in one corner reading a letter.

“Explain to me what’s going on?” she demanded to Willow motioning where their friend was sitting.

Willow looked at her confused, “What do you mean?”

“Is Rory gay?” Buffy asked, “Because I didn’t get that vibe from him but unlike Xander who can’t keep his head still he hasn’t looked at one of the girls.”

Understanding Willow chuckled, “Not gay, he’s just completely in love with a girl from ‘back home’. She wrote the letter he’s reading. He has never looked at anyone else in the three years he’s lived here and since the Adam King incident he’s been on a lot of the girls’ radars.”

Buffy mused this over for a while, understanding why Rory would be chased by the girls. He was cute, kind, sarcastic, funny and then there was his accent.

“Why is he here then?” Buffy asked.

Willow shrugged, “Mandy, the head cheerleader, asked if he would be here in case someone trying out hurt themselves. She’s Adam’s girlfriend so he agreed.”

Buffy smiled, “How did this ‘medic’ thing happen?”

“Purely by accident.”

 

Amber was whimpering when Rory reached her and Buffy who had now managed to put out the fire, he could hear someone calling for an ambulance as he pulled out ice packs from his bag.

“Amber,” he soothed, “This should help. The ambulance is on the way.”

Buffy smiled at him, “You carry a first aid kit?”

“Yeah,” Rory smiled grimacing.

_“I pick up cool stuff wherever we go. For some people it's cars and hardware, for me it is nursing supplies,” Rory heard his own voice echo through his head._

He jumped when Buffy touched his arm bringing him out of his trance, “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” she asked concerned.

He nodded and continued to place ice packs on Amber’s arms keeping her calm until the ambulance arrived.

*********************************************

Buffy opened her eyes when a cold cloth was placed on her forehead finding Rory standing there.

“Hey,” she whispered, “I’m okay. You should help the others.”

Rory shook his head, “I’m not leaving until the spell is broken and you’re cured.”

“You’ll make a great doctor,” Buffy told him.

“Nurse,” he corrected, laughing slightly when she frowned confused, “And that look is why I don’t tell people.”

Buffy winced, “Sorry, it’s just...I...”

“It’s okay,” he told her, “I want to help and take care of people. Being a doctor would seem logical but doctors leave. Nurses are the ones who sit with the patients and hold their hands.”

He pulled the cloth off to dampen it once more before replacing it on her forehead.

“I guess I never thought of it like that,” Buffy sighed, she looked up at him, “You don’t talk about yourself much.”

Rory shrugged, “I don’t know you very well yet. I was here six months before I told Xander and Willow anything really personal.”

Buffy reached out and found his hand squeezing it, “I hope I get to know you better.”

 

Rory stood outside Buffy’s house chewing his lip as he waited for someone to open the door.

“Hi,” Buffy said surprised to find him there.

Rory smiled, “Hi, I thought I’d check on how you’re doing.”

Smiling she stepped back, “Come in.”

Rory followed her inside pausing when an older woman who could only be her mother appeared.

“Hello?”

“Mom, this is Rory from school,” Buffy introduced, “Its school work.”

Her mother nodded, “What kind of school work?”

Rory grimaced as Buffy rolled her eyes at the question.

“Mom...”she started.

“I’m studying human physiology,” Rory spoke up, “Buffy is one of a group who are helping me with a project by performing physical tasks then I check their heart rates, blood pressure along with some other things a couple of times a day to check how they were affected and how long it takes them to recover.”

She looked impressed and Buffy dragged him into the kitchen before her mother could say anything else.

“Sorry about that,” Buffy apologised pulling out a soda for them both, “But that’s a great cover story.”

Rory shrugged, “I thought I might need one if you didn’t answer the door.”

She chuckled and took the seat beside him submitting to the checks he performed.

“Giles said that I was fully cured the moment the spell was broken,” Buffy noted as they finished their drinks, “You know that.”

He gave a slight shrug, “We lost Jesse not that long ago. I don’t want to lose another friend.”

“Even if we don’t know each other yet?” Buffy teased.

He dropped his eyes for a moment before taking a long drink.

“When I was ten,” he started not looking up at her, “We were going on holiday. I was in the back seat and my dad was driving. We were about two hours into the drive when a truck hit us. It killed my dad instantly while my mum was badly injured. I was bruised. I spent an hour waiting for them to get us out staring at my dad’s face. His eyes still open staring back at me blankly.”

He paused raising his eyes to hers.

“The doctor was great but she had other things to do,” Rory continued, “But it was one of the nurses who sat with the scared, traumatised ten year old until my gran came to get me. That’s why I want to be a nurse.”

He fell into silence dropping his eyes to the table again. Buffy caught his hand making him look up.

“I think you’ll be a great nurse,” Buffy told him, “And I am really grateful that you’re here to look after us when we get hurt.”


	5. 4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't intend to write a chapter for each episode but I'm actually enjoying doing it.
> 
> Enjoy.

“How was naptime?” Rory asked Xander with an amused smile as they wandered into the library after biology class.

Xander glared at his friend who simply continued to smirk at him as they grabbed their usual seats.

“Hey, guys,” Willow appeared with Buffy, “Are you coming to the Bronze tonight?”

Xander nodded, “Yes, anything to be out of the house tonight.”

“I can’t,” Rory sighed before adding with a sarcastic smile, “The ‘Grandparents’ are visiting.”

Willow and Xander both made sounds of sympathy at him while Buffy looked confused.

“My step-father’s parents,” Rory explained to her, “They visit every few months for a week and criticise everything about me.”

Buffy frowned, “How. You’re a straight A student who doesn’t get in trouble.”

Rory snorted, “Still not enough. It’s the bloody week from hell but at least I can come to school during the day. It’s worse when they visit over Christmas.”

“Is there no way to rescue you?” Buffy asked, “Emergency study session?”

Rory, Xander and Willow shook their heads.

“We tried that one last year,” Willow said.

Rory put on a fake voice, “How much studying do you get done with your friends?”

“I could break something,” Buffy offered, “Put you in hospital.”

“Don’t tempt him,” Xander told her before Rory could answer, “He was going to step in front of the Drivers-Ed car last time they visited.”

The bell rang and Rory groaned, dropping his head onto the table with a thud while Willow patted his shoulder in sympathy.

*********************************************

Rory sat at the dinner table wondering how long it would take to slit his wrists with the butter knife. Howard and Jean, Nick’s parents were sitting talking about how well their real grandchildren were doing in school. It always bemused him why they didn’t like him much because as far as he could tell they loved his mum. 

Trying hard not to roll his eyes Rory reminded himself he only had to get through a few more nights. They were half way through their visit and Rory hoped they didn’t extend it.

“Rory, sorry I forgot to tell you that you have a letter,” Nick’s voice broke into his thoughts, “I put it in your room.”

Rory nodded smiling; there was only one person who wrote to him.

“I’m guessing from that smile it’ll be from Amy,” Nick grinned at his step-son.

“Are you still in contact with that horrible girl?” Jean asked with distaste in her voice.

“Now dear,” Howard said, “She was just a typical red-head.”

Rory clenched his fist around his fork at the discussion. They’d only met Amy once and that was during the wedding when Nick and his mum told him that they were moving to California. Amy had yelled at them that they couldn’t take Rory away, unfortunately in front of Howard and Jean.

Jean wrinkled her nose, “A wild-child who obviously has no real adult supervision. I hope you make the right decision, Rory and cut off all contact with her.”

“I’m finished,” he said to his mum in a tight voice, “And I have homework to do. Can I be excused?”

She nodded and Rory left the table as fast as he could but didn’t miss Jean noting how indulged he was.

 

The letter from Amy was on his desk and, as much as he wanted to open it just now, Rory didn’t want one of the ‘Grandparents’ to walk in and find him not studying. They had a habit of popping in to ‘check’ on him when they visited.

Instead he slid it into his bag so he could read it in the morning before school started. Laying back on his bed pulled out his biology book, and finding the chapter the substitute had set, Rory wondered what life would be like if he hadn’t been dragged here.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his friends. Xander and Willow were like the siblings he’d never had. Buffy was quickly joining that list while Giles was someone he felt he could talk to much more than he could to his stepfather. 

But he missed Amy.

It was like an ache that never truly went away.

He glanced at the phone knowing it was an eight hour time difference and Amy would probably be asleep just now.

Sighing he rolled onto his stomach and continued to read knowing he had several more nights being stuck in the house. At least tomorrow he could mock Xander for his crush on the substitute teacher after having to listen to the tale of how he helped her tonight.

 

Rory stared at the phone.

It was late here but early in the UK and, if he was right, Amy would be up but wouldn’t have left the school yet.

“To hell with it,” he murmured and started to dial. Rory sat against the wall and listened to the ring smiling in relief when it was answered.

“Miss Pond,” he greeted Amy’s aunt when she answered, “It’s Rory, is Amy there?”

The woman on the other end chuckled softly, “She’s still in bed, just give me a minute.”

He held onto the phone waiting, wondering if he’d be unlucky and one of the visiting nightmares would get up to catch him.

“Rory?” Amy’s excited voice came suddenly, “Isn’t it really late where you are?”

He laughed slightly, “Just gone midnight but I wanted to talk to you.”

“I can’t believe you’re using one of your two calls when we can only talk for a few minutes,” she cried, “I have to leave for school in about twenty minutes.”

Rory hated that his mother and Amy’s aunt limited them to two hour long phone calls each per month. Emails were also heavily restricted. This was supposedly so they would make new friends and have a life. He did his best with the restricted contact while Amy wrote letters.

“Howard and Jean are visiting,” he explained.

“Ah, the evil step-grandparents,” Amy said, “Aren’t you worried you’ll get caught?”

Rory grimaced glancing up the stairs, “I’ll just say it’s your fault. They already think you’re a bad influence and since I got your letter today I can blame that.”

Amy laughed and Rory closed his eyes savouring the sound, he missed her so much.

“Aunt Sharon is making frantic signals I have to get off the phone,” Amy told him.

Rory sighed, “I guess this was an idiotic time to call.”

“Well, Stupid Face,” Amy said fondly, “For someone so smart you can be pretty dumb.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, “I’ll call properly next time. Have a good day,” he said before adding, “And tell Mels hi from me.”

“Miss you,” she told him before hanging up leaving Rory sitting on the floor listening to a dialling tone.

“Miss you too.”

*********************************************

Rory stared at his friends as they sat in the library that morning getting his head round everything they had told him.

“Our substitute teacher was a giant bug?”

Buffy, Willow and Xander all nodded.

“You tracked her down using a Vampire,” Rory continued, “Then hacked her to pieces?”

“That’s the gist,” Buffy replied.

Rory sighed, “I miss all the fun.”

“I take it they’re driving you insane?” Xander asked sympathetically.

“I’m seriously thinking of taking Buffy up on her offer to put me in the hospital,” Rory told them, “I ended up calling Amy at midnight. I was half-hoping one of them would catch me just so I could tell them to go to hell.”

Willow laughed and wrapped her arms around him, “They’re leaving soon right?”

“Unless I do something to anger the universe,” he replied.

Buffy patted his shoulder. Rory looked up and smiled at them, he missed Amy but at least he had friends.


	6. 5. Dating Can Be Dangerous

Rory glanced up when he saw Buffy walk into the Bronze with Owen on her date before he turned back to the game of pool he was playing. Since he had been made the medic for the football team Rory hung out with the guys every so often. 

He got on well with them most of the time.

Turning back to his game Rory tried to keep an eye on what was going on, mostly because he knew Xander would demand every detail. 

Glancing up about an hour later he was stunned to see Xander and Willow, as well Buffy’s mystery man Angel, were all there looking serious. After what looked like an intense conversation Buffy started out, followed quickly by Xander and Willow. Knowing that something was going on Rory knew he had to help, just in case.

“I’ve got to go,” Rory told Adam, handing him the cue, “See you tomorrow.”

Heading out Rory managed to catch Buffy, Xander and Willow, “What’s going on?”

“Fieldtrip to the funeral home,” Xander told him, “Giles is stuck there with some friendly neighbourhood vamps circling.”

Rory sighed and pulled out a cross, “Does it feel odd that carrying these aren’t weird now?”

 

“Which way?” Buffy asked as the four of them entered the Funeral Home with trepidation.

“The room's around back,” Willow told her.

Rory grimaced, “You know, Buffy we’ve seen some lovely parts of the town since you joined us.”

Buffy playfully swatted his arm as they turned a corner finding a dead end.

“Damn it,” Buffy sighed staring at the wall.

“This is so cool!” Owen’s voice came from behind them making them all spin to find him standing behind him.

Buffy stared at him, “Owen! You can't be here.”

Owen looked at her in disbelief, “Oh, and I suppose you guys are allowed?” he frowned noticing Rory had joined the group, “What are you doing here?”

“Xander owes me money,” Rory improvised lamely.

Owen turned back to Buffy while Rory shrugged at the confused look Xander gave him.

“Are we gonna see a dead body?” Owen asked excitement in his voice.

Buffy grimaced at Willow, “Possibly several,” she looked at the other three, “Guys, watch him.”

Owen frowned as his dated disappeared, “Is she mad?”

Willow winced before improvising much better than Rory had, “Oh, she just wants to make sure there're no guards so we don't get in trouble.”

“Good thinking,” Owen noted.

Xander and Rory turned to Willow repeating, “Good thinking.”

 

Rory followed Xander and Willow as they all ran after Owen. Skidding to a halt and slamming into Xander, Rory saw Owen was unconscious on the floor while Buffy was fighting the big vampire. He dropped down to check the other teen.

“You killed my date,” Buffy snapped as she pummelled the large man.

_“My old fellow didn't see that, did he?” a voice sounded in Rory’s head, “He gets ever so cross.”_

A bang pulled Rory out of his trance and he quickly checked Owen’s pulse seeing his eyes flutter open.

“Buffy,” Willow called seeing the movement also, “Owen’s...”

Xander cut her off, “Just give her a sec.”

Rory smiled amused before turning his attention back to his patient; he was sure Owen had a concussion and would hopefully write off any strangeness to the bump he received on the head.

“Just stay still,” Rory ordered Owen, “You’ve hit your head. So I need you to take a few minutes before trying to get up.”

Owen nodded, confusion covering his face which meant he didn’t see Buffy throw the Vampire into the oven.

“Owen,” Buffy moved to his side. 

Rory winced as her concussed date brushed the Slayer off and decided to walk home.

“We’ll make sure he gets home safely,” Xander said motioning Willow to help him, “Rory, you better help Giles.”

Seeing the sadness fill Buffy’s face as she watched her two friends help her date out, Rory wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Come on,” Rory said softly, “I want to check you’re okay too.”

*********************************************

Buffy wandered into the library at lunch the next day trailing her depression behind her after her talk with Owen. She wasn’t surprised to find Rory was already there slouched in his chair reading a letter as he always seemed to be whenever he had some time alone.

“So,” she dropped into the seat beside him, “Tell me, how easy is it not to date?”

Rory looked over at her, “I’m not the best role model for your love life, Buffy.”

“Why not?” she asked, “You have a girlfriend you barely see and from what the others tell me can only speak to once a week. Why shouldn’t I want someone so devoted?”

Rory let out a long sigh, “Amy isn’t my girlfriend, she’s my friend.”

Buffy frowned confused but before she could ask he continued.

“I would...I care,” Rory sighed before clarifying, “She only sees me as a friend.”

“Then why...” Buffy started trailing off not sure how to ask her question.

Rory shrugged before answering anyway, “Because I can’t stop myself from caring about her. It’s strange but I feel that she’s my other half. Dating someone else just wouldn’t be right.”

Buffy looked at her friend who had dropped his head and was rubbing his hand through his hair. Catching his hand to make him look up at her Buffy leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll make you a deal,” she said, “Anything that needs two people I’ll be your date and you be mine. We keep each other company until she comes and gets you.”

Rory laughed slightly, “Deal.”

“Besides,” she added cheekily, “With how often we get attacked it’ll be useful to have my nurse on hand at nights out.”


	7. 6. Wild Animals

“We’ve got the yearly fieldtrip tomorrow to the zoo,” Rory told Amy while he rested back on his pillows with the phone against his ear.

She laughed, “Sounds exciting.”

“As Xander and Willow remind me every year it means we’re not in class,” Rory told her, “I suppose they do have a point.”

“They’re right,” Amy told him, “Be thankful, we have a math test tomorrow.”

Rory chuckled before asking wryly, “Did you study or are you just winging it?”

“I did study,” she sounded offended before adding, “A little.”

A fond smile touched his lips.

“So, what about this new girl you told me about?” Amy asked, “What was her name again?”

“Buffy,” Rory replied, “And she’s nice, a good friend.”

“Really?” Amy asked drawing out the question, “Just a friend?”

Rory grimaced wanting to tell Amy there would never be anyone for him but her. As usual the words stuck because he knew she wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings.

“She has a boyfriend,” he lied, although from the looks of things whenever she was with Angel something would happen soon, “Besides I think of her the same way I think of Mels.”

“Someone you’re going to have to bail out of jail soon?” Amy asked cheekily.

Rory laughed, “Hopefully not.”

They both laughed for several moments while Rory thought of the other girl in Leadworth he missed.

“When are you coming home?” Amy demanded suddenly.

“It won’t be until the middle of summer vacation this year,” Rory told her, “But we will be home for three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Amy asked, “And you promise you will be in the same country as me for twenty-one whole days?”

“I promise,” Rory smiled at her demand.

“Good,” she stated firmly, “And you better spend all your time with us.”

Rory laughed, “I need to see my gran too.”

“You’ll be staying with her,” Amy reminded him, “You’ll see her each night.”

He laughed again before promising, “I’ll do my best.”

“As long as you’re here,” she said softly.

Rory smiled before frowning when he heard his mother’s voice calling, “This is your two minute warning.”

They both sighed.

“I hate this,” Amy said, “Only getting to talk to you for one hour a week.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile at that, “I hate it too but you remember how much we had to fight to get even this.”

“Amy!!!”

Rory grimaced as her Aunt called out the one minute warning.

“I’ll talk to you next week,” he promised, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Amy replied, “Enjoy the zoo.”

*********************************************

Rory was confused by how Xander was acting. 

They’d known one another for several years and Rory had never seen Xander treat Willow like she was anything less than brilliant. Watching his friend treat her like she was nothing more than a piece of dirt on the sole of his shoe made Rory want to punch him more than he’d ever wanted to hit anyone.

_“She is to me,” his voice echoed through his mind before he felt and heard the smack of his fist against a jaw._

Rory was pulled back to the corridor when Xander slammed into him, turning back for a moment the dark eyes of his friend were darker than he’d ever seen. Ice slid along his spine when Xander turned his back and continued along with his new friends.

Something was seriously wrong.

“Something’s wrong with Xander,” Rory announced entering the library where Buffy and Giles were talking.

Buffy smacked Giles’ arm triumphant, “See, even Rory sees it and he’s a teenage boy.”

“Did I miss half this conversation?” Rory asked confused.

“Herbert!” Willow’s voice made them turn to find her running into the library, “They found him.”

Buffy frowned, “The pig?”

Willow nodded looking sick, “Dead,” she told them before grimacing in horror, “And also eaten. Principal Flutie's freaking out.”

Rory shook his head, “Tell me he didn’t?”

Buffy turned to Giles folding her arms across her chest triumphantly, “Testosterone, huh?”

Giles stared at them for a moment before turning and heading into his office.

Willow shared a confused look with Rory before asking, “What're you gonna do?”

“Get my books,” Giles told them a little bemused, “Look stuff up.”

 

Rory grimaced as he read more on hyenas, looking up as Buffy dragged an unconscious Xander into the library.

“Hurry up,” Buffy told them as Rory bounded to his feet to help, “We gotta get him locked up somehow before he comes to.”

Willow stared at her, “Oh, my God, Xander! What happened?”

“I hit him,” Buffy told them.

“With what?” Rory asked moving to check his friend.

Buffy shrugged, “A desk.”

Rory turned to her, “What?”

Willow opened the cage and they watched Buffy drag him inside. She took a breath and locked the cage stopping Rory.

“I need to make sure he’s okay,” Rory told her. 

Buffy placed her hand on his chest, “That’s not Xander right now. Trust me it took a lot to knock him out.”

Rory grimaced, “But...”

“I know your instinct is to look after him but right now he’s the enemy,” Buffy said before squeezing his arm, she turned and glanced round the room, “Where's Giles?”

“He got called to some teacher's meeting,” Willow told her before asking worriedly, “What are we gonna do?” Rory wrapped his arm around Willow who shakily asked, “How do we get Xander back?”

Buffy shook her head as Rory hugged Willow close both of them staring at their friend. The door opening made Rory turn to see Giles and he held onto Willow tighter at the look on the older man’s face.

Buffy sighed still looking at their unconscious friend, “Right now I'm a little more worried about what the rest of the pack are up to.”

“The rest of the pack,” Giles spoke up making the two girls turn, “Were spotted outside Herbert the mascot's cage. They were sent to the principal's office.”

Rory felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Willow nodded, “Good! That'll show them,” she said before wincing at the look on Giles’ face, “Did it show them?”

Giles continued to frown looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“They didn't hurt him, did they?” Buffy asked concerned. 

“They, uh...” Giles hesitated and took a deep breath before finishing, “Ate him.”

Willow slipped from Rory’s grip and moved to sit down; Rory reached out and leaned on the counter trying to understand what he’d just heard.

“They ate Principal Flutie?” Buffy whispered horrified.

“Ate him up?” Willow asked looking as sick as Rory felt.

Giles leaned against the counter and took his glasses off to clean then, “The, uh, official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow. There was no one at the scene.”

Willow winced before she looked up, “But Xander didn't,” she turned to Buffy, “He, he was with you.”

“Oh,” Giles glanced over to the cage, “Well, that's a small mercy.”

Rory folded his arms across his chest, “So what do we do now?”

*********************************************

“How are you feeling?” Rory asked Xander who was sitting in the library with his lunch now thankfully free of the hyena for two days.

Xander showed him the cheese sandwich he was eating, “Like being a vegetarian for the next few months.”

Rory chuckled and sat beside his friend who looked relieved that Rory wasn’t shying away from him.

“I can understand,” Rory replied, pulling out his own lunch.

They sat in silence eating until the girls joined them. Rory caught them worriedly watching Xander who was busying himself opening a bag of chips.

“Okay,” Rory spoke up making them all turn to him, “My mum and Nick are out tonight. You guys want to come over and watch a movie?”

The other three turned to him and a ripple of agreement moved through the room.

“I know the perfect movie,” Xander announced with a grin, “You guys have seen Cujo right?”


	8. 7. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but it was a hard episode to do.

Buffy sat in the library thinking over everything that had happened and trying to understand why Angel hadn’t killed her.

He was a Vampire.

But he had helped her, saved her and that kiss...

She was thrown out of her thoughts when a bar of chocolate was set on the table in front of her. Looking up she saw Rory who was watching her concerned.

“I thought you might want some,” he said with the slight shrug he gave when he was being sweet but didn’t want to be called on it, “I know Amy always feels better when she has chocolate.”

Buffy smiled up at her friend who had somehow become the big brother she never had as she snagged the bar.

“D’you want some?” she offered as he took the seat beside her.

Rory’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “No thanks.”

“You don’t like chocolate?” Buffy asked stunned.

“I like chocolate but what you Americans call chocolate is...” he trailed off and grimaced.

“Really?”

“I always bring a stash back when I go home but I’m out just now,” Rory told her, “I’ll bring you some real chocolate. Until then you’ll just have to do with that.”

Buffy stared at him, “Thank you?”

He chuckled, pulling out a bag of chips they sat in silence for several minutes before Rory looked over at her.

“How are you doing with Angel turning out to be a vampire?” he asked concern in his voice.

Buffy shoved a piece of chocolate into her mouth before resting her head against his shoulder, “I’m still trying to understand how I didn’t know and why he helped us.”

Rory patted her arm comfortingly.

“He’s two hundred and forty years old,” Buffy continued, “Can you imagine living all that time?”

_“Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box,” his own voice cried echoing through his mind._

“Rory?”

“What?” he jumped a little surprised.

Buffy looked at him concerned, “Where do you go when you zone out like that?”

He frowned confused, “I don’t...”

“Every so often you seem to slip into another world,” she told him, “Sometimes it’s only for a second but other times like now it can be minutes.”

He winced, “I didn’t realise I was.”

Xander and Willow chose that moment to walk into the library and started a completely different conversation. Buffy glanced at Rory making sure he knew that their discussion was simply on hold for now.

*********************************************

Rory held up the bag he was carrying when Buffy opened the door to them.

“Hi?” she asked.

“Since your mom is still in hospital, we come bearing dinner,” Xander told her, “And chocolate.”

“Or what passes for chocolate to us Americans?” Buffy asked.

Xander rolled his eyes as he pushed past her into the house, “Good, you’ve heard the rant. You can join in the chorus next time.”

Buffy laughed as Rory chased his friend and Willow followed on inside the house. They dished up food from the several dishes they’d brought from the Chinese before settling into the lounge.

“You know if you don’t want me to bring you back any chocolate this summer,” Rory noted to Xander, “I’m fine with that.”

“You wouldn’t,” Xander challenged,

Rory shrugged with a slight smirk making Buffy and Willow laugh.

“When is your Mom getting out of the hospital?” Willow asked before the two boys could argue anymore.

“Tomorrow,” Buffy replied looking relieved.

Rory looked at her, “Is she okay?”

“Still confused,” Buffy told him, “But I think she’s accepting the barbecue fork explanation.”

Willow nodded, “Good.”

Xander suddenly clapped his hands together, “Since we’ve finished dinner, we also brought pie and it is the one thing I can cook.”

Grabbing Rory by the arm Xander dragged him into the kitchen. Willow looked at Buffy and sighed, “You have a fire extinguisher right?”


	9. 8. Dating Can Be Dangerous 2

“So, how many places have we broken into since we met you, Buffy?” Rory asked as they ran through the corridors of the CRD building to find Willow.

She rolled her eyes at him before kicking open the door to the lab where Willow was being held captive. They watched the demon robot in front of them begin to squirm and cry out. Taking advantage of the distraction Buffy grabbed Willow and motioned them all to start running.

“Let’s go this way,” Xander cried starting along the corridor limping badly.

Buffy’s eyes widened as she heard a rumble, “Wait!”

They all ducked shielding their faces from the debris that flew towards them when Moloch crashed through the wall between Xander and the other three.

“Evil robot demon,” Rory cried in astonishment.

Moloch glanced at Xander before swiping him like a fly throwing him into the wall. Rory looked at his friend hurt on the ground before back at Buffy. She nodded and moved to fight the demon giving Rory a chance to throw himself round Moloch to reach Xander.

Rory quickly checked him before glancing round when he heard Buffy being thrown into the wall.

“I was omnipotent,” Moloch yelled at them, “I was everything! Now I'm trapped in this shell.”

The demon reached out to grab Buffy stopping when Rory hit him with his first aid kit. Rory saw the fist at the moment it slammed into his face throwing him to the ground as well.

“Malcolm,” Willow cried, anger in her voice and a fire extinguisher in her hands, “Remember me, your girlfriend?” she hit him with the extinguisher, “Well, I think it's time we break up,” she hit him again harder, “Or maybe we can still be friends.”

Moloch managed to catch the weapon from Willow; he grabbed her arm and threw her into Xander who was moving to help her making them crash into the floor.

“This body's all I have left,” Moloch snarled as he bore down on Buffy who had managed to pull herself to her feet, “But it's enough to crush you.”

Buffy smirked at him as she eased herself in front of the power junction box, “Take your best shot.”

Moloch pulled back his arm and slammed his fist towards her head, Buffy dodged and the demon cried out as he was electrocuted.

The four teens stared as the head landed on the ground with a clunk.

“I think it worked,” Rory noted.

 

Giles caught Willow quickly checking she was alright before releasing her and watching the other three troop into the library. 

“Xander, sit down,” Rory ordered the instant they were in properly, “Take your weight off that foot.” 

Quickly Rory found the first aid kit he kept in their base of operations and placed an icepack over Xander’s swollen ankle.

“Mr Williams,” Giles said, “You might want to be checked out yourself. That is quite a black eye you’re sporting.”

Rory nodded before telling him stubbornly, “Once everyone else is sorted.”

Giles stepped back letting the teenager makes sure the rest of his friends were taken care of before he pulled out an icepack placing it on the young medic’s eye.

“So, Moloch is no more,” Giles told them, “Well done.”

“I think Willow is the one who should get most of the credit,” Buffy told him.

Xander nodded, “As I always say, you do not mess with Willow.”

“I think we’ve all seen that,” Rory noted, “Though it was amazing watching her beat the Evil Robot Demon with a Fire Extinguisher.”

_“I will take you apart cog by cog and melt you down when all this is over,” Rory heard his own voice._

He jumped when a book landed on the table pulling him back to the library. Willow placed a can of orange soda in front of him with a smile before she turned to Xander. Taking a drink he leaned back holding the icepack against his eye wondering what he was going to tell his mum.

 

“Giles,” Buffy followed him into his office, “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course,” he motioned her to the chair, “Was there something else about tonight?”

Buffy shook her head, “Actually, it’s about Rory.”

Intrigued Giles motioned her to continue.

“Have you ever noticed the way he seems to zone out every so often?” she asked.

Giles nodded, “I have.”

“He doesn’t seem to know he’s doing it,” Buffy explained, “And he just did it there while we were talking.”

Giles frowned, “I’m not sure what I can do, Buffy.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know but I asked Willow a few days ago about it. She told me that he never used to do it. It seems to have started when we became friends.”

“You think this could be related to you as the Slayer?” he asked intrigued.

“Or some of the demons we’ve encountered,” she replied before sighing, “I don’t know. I just find it worrying.”

Giles nodded, “I’ll do some research and keep an eye open. For now that’s all I can do.”

Buffy smiled her thanks before heading out to join the others in their celebration at surviving one more demon.


	10. 9. Health And Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter so I’m giving you guys two today to make up for it.  
> Enjoy

Rory winced at the singing as he sat beside Giles wondering why he’d agreed to help. Giles had managed to persuade him that there may be some need for a medic due to a few of the acts might be dangerous. Rory was beginning to think Giles had been lying and he was being punished for some slight he didn’t remember.

“Buffy was talking to me recently,” Giles said suddenly, “About the fact you, as she puts it, zone out every so often.”

Rory looked up at him, “I’m...It’s not...I don’t know what it is.”

“Do you remember what happens when you do?” Giles winced at the note currently being missed.

Rory hesitated, “It’s like I’m hearing fragments of old conversations but they’re ones I have no real memory of.”

“Are you concerned?” Giles asked before looking up at the stage and calling to the act, “Thank you. Next.”

Rory shrugged, “I’m not sure. Honestly it didn’t really occur to me until Buffy pointed it out.”

“If you do feel it becomes a worry for you,” Giles told him, “Then tell me and I shall do my best to help.”

Rory gave him a smile, “Thank you, Giles.”

“That of course depends on whether or not we survive this torture.”

*********************************************

Rory stood in the wings, clapping slowly in amusement as Buffy and Xander staggered off stage relief covering their faces that they were finished.

“To think we go up against Vampires and all sorts of evil with weapons,” Rory laughed while they glared at him, “We should just have made them watch that.”

Buffy walked up to him, “You know I can hurt you right?”

Rory threw his arm around her, “But you love me too much to do that.”

“Where’s Willow?” Xander asked as Rory threw his arm around him too.

“She’s already at the library,” Rory told them, “For the post-show ‘thank God it’s over’ party.”

Xander frowned confused, “We’re having a party?”

Rory laughed, “After everything with Sid, Giles almost getting his head sliced open then you guys making your big debut we thought you deserved it,” he grimaced, “Unfortunately we have to invite the rest of the talent show and their parents.”

Xander smiled at his friend, “As long as there is food that has no nutritional value whatsoever I will be happy.”

 

Giles had called for pizza and they’d raided the machines for soda and snacks which were currently laid out on the table in the centre of the room. Buffy could see the vein in Giles forehead throbbing at so many people invading his library but he was holding up.

Xander and Willow were talking to her mom while Cordelia had cornered Rory who was looking desperate for someone to rescue him.

“I spoke with Rory,” Giles said suddenly, “About his ‘zoning out’.”

Buffy looked up at him, “And?”

“And I will keep an eye on him,” Giles promised, “But unless it becomes dangerous there is not much I can do.”

Buffy nodded before frowning, “I should probably save him from Cordy.”

“Considering he’s the one member of our little team with first aid skills,” Giles noted, “We do need him.”


	11. 10. Deepest Fears

“Rory!!”

Turning at the unexpected voice Rory stared seeing Amy coming towards him, her long red hair glowing like fire in the sunlight.

“What are you doing here?” he asked joyfully. Moving to hug her, Rory frowned confused when she stayed back, “Amy?”

“I had to talk to you face to face,” she said, “I didn’t think you’d understand on the phone.”

Rory stared at her confused, “Understand what?”

“I can’t keep pretending,” she told him, “I promised your mum I’d keep talking to you but it’s been three years now, Rory, you need to grow up.”

“What?”

Amy laughed derisively, “Do you really think I want to call you every week? Or keep writing those stupid letters telling you I miss you?”

Hurt filled him, “Amy?”

She laughed at him, “You’ve always been so pathetically devoted to me. It was fun when we were kids but this is just getting boring.”

With a shake of her head she turned and started walking away. Rory stared after her confused and hurt. His eyes suddenly focussed on the building she was heading towards seeing a familiar crack in it. The same crack had been on the wall of Amy’s bedroom since he’d known her but this one had light coming from it. Panic filled him, although he couldn’t explain why he was panicking.

“Amy,” he yelled after her as she walked towards it, “Amy, get away from the light.”

She turned to him frowning as the light curled around her body before she disappeared.

“Amy!!” Rory yelled running towards the wall, to the now closed crack trying to find a way to open it again. He jumped when his arm was grabbed finding Xander behind him.

“What are you doing?” Xander asked.

Gasping in horror he looked up at his friend, “It took Amy.”

“It took who?” Xander asked confused.

Rory stared at him, “Amy,” he repeated before expanding, “My Amy.”

Xander shook his head confused, “Amy who? Are you seeing someone?”

Rory frowned at his friend jumping when someone caught his other arm, spinning he found Xander behind him.

“Are you okay?” Xander asked worried.

Rory stared at him confused turning to look back at where his friend had been a moment before and back to where he was now dressed completely differently.

“Amy,” he breathed, “She...she...”

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t real,” Xander told him, “It looks like we’re stuck in the nightmare world of some kid in a coma and our own nightmares are becoming real.”

Rory stared at him confused, “Of course they are.”

“We need to find Buffy,” Xander told him before adding with a grimace, “And get away from my nightmare.”

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Rory asked with trepidation.

Xander shook his head, “Come on.”

 

The world was beginning to go crazy around them. Rory followed Xander through corridors draped in plastic wrap hearing a maniacal laugh behind them. Willow appeared suddenly from a door wearing a strange costume and looking horrified.

Xander reached her first, “Did you find Buffy?”

“I had to sing!” she whispered distressed, “Very bad to sing!”

Rory wrapped his arm around her, “It’s okay.”

Nervously watching the corridor behind him Xander motioned to his friends, “C'mon. Let's find the others.”

Willow looked at him, “What happened to you?”

Xander grimaced, “Remember my sixth birthday party?”

“Oh, yeah,” Willow started to laugh at the memory, “When the clown chased you and you got so scared that you had...” she trailed off a grimace covering her face, “Oh.”

They all turned seeing a clown stalk towards them, knife in hand. Willow screamed and started to run, slamming into Giles.

“No sign of Buffy?” the Librarian asked.

Rory and Xander each grabbed an arm pulling him forward before Xander stopped suddenly, turning he walked up to the clown that had haunted him for years and punched it in the face knocking him out.

“You were a lousy clown,” Xander snapped at the fallen nightmare, “Your balloon animals were pathetic. Everyone can make a giraffe.”

Turning they started out the building where Xander nodded, “I feel good, I feel liberated.”

Rory frowned at the chaos surrounding them telling him sarcastically, “Good for you.”

“Things are getting worse,” Giles told them, “In a few hours reality will fold completely into the realm of nightmares.”

Willow frowned, “What do we do?

Giles shrugged, “The only thing I can think is to try and wake Billy.”

 

Rory glanced at Buffy who was walking at his side currently looking like a vampire. It was one of the nightmares he’d had about each of them, especially after Jesse but thankfully they were almost at the hospital where they hopefully would end this.

“Look out,” Willow called suddenly.

Rory turned seeing two men running towards them, knives in their hand. Buffy instantly defended her friends but one of the men dodged round her. He stabbed at Rory who tried to deflect the attack, crying out when his arm was slashed. Buffy grabbed the man throwing him away while they all crowded round Rory who was clutching his arm.

“Let me see,” Giles told him.

Nervously Rory removed his hand from the cut staring in astonishment to see absolutely no blood. 

“What the hell?” Rory whispered.

“Did he miss?” Xander demanded as they all studied Rory’s unblemished arm.

Rory shook his head, “I felt it.”

“Have you ever dreamed anything like this?” Giles asked him.

Licking his lips Rory frowned slightly, “No.”

“Are you sure?” Buffy asked.

Rory closed his eyes shaking his head, “I wish I knew but there’s nothing I can think of,” he trailed off for a moment before frowning, “I don’t feel like a vampire so what am I?”

“You're a Nestene duplicate,” a voice with an English accent answered, making them turn to where an unknown man stood. He wore a tweed jacket, a blue bow tie and was staring at them with an intense look in his eyes, “A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity.”

“Rory,” Xander said as they stared at the man, “Who is that?”

“I don’t know,” Rory whispered, shaking his head fear filling his voice as he pulled back closer to his friends.

A loud bang made them all turn and when they looked back the man was gone.

“We need to wake Billy,” Giles told them, “We can work out everything else once we’ve done that.”

*********************************************

Rory sat on his bed staring at his arm.

Now they’d woken Billy, caught the bastard that put the poor kid in a coma and stopped all the nightmares he was able to think about his own.

A knock made him look up to the door where Xander stood.

“Hey,” his friend said, “Your mom let me in,” Xander grabbed the spare seat from the desk and pulled it over, “I wanted to check you were okay.”

Rory let out a soft snort, “The first two nightmares made sense. I do worry one day Amy will decide keeping in touch with me is just too much trouble.”

“What about the weird Giles-like guy?” Xander asked concerned, “And being made of plastic?”

Rory shrugged again, “I have no idea.”

“Maybe it’s some mix of people you knew,” Xander suggested, “Something from your childhood that’s stuck in your subconscious.”

Rory stared at him.

“What?” Xander demanded at the look he was being given before confessing, “I may have asked Giles for some ideas. You seemed really freaked out and I have never seen you like that. And considering the stuff we’ve seen that’s saying a lot.”

Rory rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Everything we’ve seen this year I’ve been scared but that guy, Xander, I have never felt fear the way I did when I saw him.”

Xander frowned, “He’s your bogey-man.”

“I think there’s more to it,” Rory whispered looking down at his arm, “I guess we’ll never know unless we end up in the nightmare world again.”

Xander shuddered, “Never again.”

Rory nodded in agreement as he looked back down at his arm.

“So,” Xander broke the silence between them, “What are we watching?”

Rory smiled at his friend’s way of saying that he wasn’t leaving Rory alone to brood. 

“Take your pick,” Rory told him, “I’ll get snacks.”


	12. 11. Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been distracted.  
> Enjoy.

“It’s really sad,” Rory noted as they sat in the library eating lunch.

“What?” Xander asked.

Rory rolled his eyes at his friend, “Marcie being so invisible that she actually became invisible.”

Buffy nodded in agreement.

“So how popular were you back in LA?” Willow turned to Buffy, holding up her hands in surrender, “Cordelia mentioned it.”

Buffy grimaced, “Honestly I was a bit Cordelia like. I was the centre of almost every high profile social event, my boyfriend was the most popular guy, looking down on the kids who weren’t in my social circle and then I became the Slayer.”

“Well, we thankfully have never been cursed like that,” Xander told her before adding quickly, “The popular thing not the slayer thing.”

“Rory is popular,” Willow noted.

He grimaced at her, “I’m not, I’m useful.”

“But the football team actually like you,” Willow pointed out, “Which makes you part of the popular crowd as well as one of us.”

Rory frowned in confusion, “That makes no sense.”

“Neither does high school,” Xander noted making the others nod.

“What about ‘back home’?” Buffy asked Rory, “Were you popular there?”

He let out a snort of laughter, “Not even slightly. I was small, clumsy not to mention my best friends were the crazy and the scary girl.”

“Then you came here,” Xander said absently, “Where your best friends are still the crazy and scary gir...” he trailed off realising what he was saying.

Rory laughed, especially seeing the glares Xander was getting from the two girls.

“You were saying, Xander?” Buffy asked sweetly but with definite steel in it.

Xander checked his watch, “Is that the time already?” he jumped out his seat and practically ran out the library.

The other three waited for a few minutes before they all started to laugh.

 

“Are you looking forward to going home?” Buffy asked Rory as they walked to class.

Rory nodded, “I am. It’s not that I don’t like being here or with you guys but...”

“You miss Amy,” Buffy finished for him.

He shrugged, “I’d love you guys to meet one day. It would be interesting.”

“I’d like to meet her,” Buffy told him frowning in thought, “How exactly did your one phone call a week policy happen?”

Rory let out a sigh, “When I was told we were moving here my mum and Amy’s aunt sat us down telling us that they knew we would miss each other but we couldn’t ‘live in the past’,” he rolled his eyes putting the quotation marks around the phrase, “We would be allowed to write to each other and we’d see each other when I visited during the summer to see my gran.”

Buffy winced, “How did you take that?”

“Amy threatened to run away,” Rory smiled proudly, “And they knew she would. We talked to each other quickly and offered up one phone call a week, taking alternate weeks.”

“I’m guessing the hour limit was imposed on you,” Buffy laughed.

Rory nodded, “It was their final offer.”

“As much as I hate that you don’t get to see your best friend,” Buffy wrapped her arms around his, “But I am very grateful to have you here.”

*********************************************

“Mels is currently grounded,” Amy told him, “She stole a box of chocolates.”

“Why?”

Amy sighed, “She said she needed some sugar.”

Rory let out a long annoyed sigh, “There are times I can’t believe I miss her.”

Amy laughed before asking, “Is she the only one you miss?”

“Stop fishing,” Rory told her, “You know I do.”

He smiled as he listened to her laugh again.

“School finishes in a few weeks,” Rory told her, “We’re in that really strange zone where they have dances and elected royalty for it.”

“Are you going to the dances?” Amy questioned.

Rory winced at the question knowing what she was actually asking, “If we go we go as a group.”

“Come on, Rory,” she pushed, “There’s no one you’re taking? How blind are those Californian girls if they don’t see how cute you are?”

Rory was really glad they were on the phone and she couldn’t see him blush at that.

“They’re a bit vapid,” was all he could think of to say, “Buffy and Willow are much more fun to be around.”

Amy laughed.

“This might sound weird,” Rory said suddenly, “But you have friends other than me and Mels right?”

“Course I do, stupid,” she replied, “They’re not like you or Mels but I spend time with them.”

Rory let out a breath, “Good, sorry.”

“Once I stopped being crazy,” Amy told him, “People started to talk to me.”

Rory grimaced not sure he liked the reason. He knew it was stupid but he didn’t want her to become invisible.

“You’re not crazy,” he told her before adding with conviction, “I believe you.”

He could almost feel Amy’s smile through the phone.


	13. 12. Swords And Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season One.  
> Thanks for sticking with me.  
> Enjoy

“Xander,” Rory snapped chasing after his friend out of the library.

“What?”

“This is a bad idea,” Rory told him, “Buffy is the Slayer, you’re not.”

Xander folded his arms, “Meaning what?”

“Come back and help us work out what to do,” Rory said, “Running off blindly is stupid.”

“I need to help her.”

“She doesn’t care about you like that,” Rory reminded him harshly, “I’m sorry but you need to get over it.”

“You are the last person to lecture me on getting over it,” Xander shot back.

Rory pushed his hand through his hair, “The difference is I have no illusions concerning my relationship with Amy. I never have.”

Xander shook his head in annoyance and started out again leaving Rory standing in the corridor watching his friend retreat. 

Sighing Rory returned to the library, this was going to be long night. 

 

It was less than twenty minutes later Rory found himself clinging to the seat in Cordelia’s car as she literally crashed through the doors into the school.

Scrambling out of the car with the two girls and their Computer Teacher, Rory made sure they all got into the library before helping barricade the door. They’d faced vampires before but never this many.

Rory helped Giles barricade the windows against the attacking hordes while Willow, Cordelia and Ms Calendar did their best to keep the doors blocked. Suddenly he heard Willow scream and horror filled him when he saw the creatures that erupted from the floor beneath them.

“Giles!!” Ms Calendar screamed as she held onto Willow who had a large tentacle wrapped around her leg and was being dragged into the mouth of one of the creatures.

Rory ran to the weapons store and grabbed the first thing sharp that came to hand. It was a sword and Rory felt the bite of metal in his hand as he grabbed it, bemused as it was a familiar feeling.

_“Oh, you're the guy, yeah?” Amy’s voice sounded in his head, “The one who did the swordy thing.”_

_“Yeah,” Rory heard himself answer._

_“Well, thanks for the swording,” Amy said again, “Nice swording.”_

“Rory!!” Giles’ voice pulled him back, “Not the time.”

Shaking himself Rory ran to the Demon and began to hack at the tentacle while Giles tried to get it to release Willow. A tentacle swung and Rory was smashed into the wall just as Giles was thrown across the room. Struggling to find his weapon again Rory rolled away from another tentacle just in time to see a creature fall through the skylight and be impaled on the upturned table.

Suddenly everything was still, the demons were gone, the vampires left and the Master was dead.

As they all got their bearings Rory wrapped his arm around Willow who hugged him then when Xander walked in with Buffy and Angel he joined them. Rory and Xander’s eyes locked before they shook their heads in unison and Xander wrapped his arms around his two best friends.

 

The Bronze was decorated for the prom and Rory couldn’t stop an amused smile at the garish decorations. The music was loud but a perfect remedy to the night they’d had and Rory found himself dancing with Willow in the corner they found. To his surprise Cordelia was dancing with Xander both looking happy, it was amazing what adrenalin would do, while Giles and Ms Calendar were standing talking. Finally Buffy was dancing with Angel, alive thanks to Xander.

“I do pay attention to you,” Xander had told Rory when Angel explained that Xander had performed CPR to bring Buffy back.

After the dance finished they made their way back to Willow’s house since her parents were out of town. They ate pizza, ice cream and any other snacks they could find, all of them far too wired to get any sleep.

 

Jenny Calendar watched the five teenagers and two hundred year old vampire as they played trivial pursuit with a lot of laughter and friendly insults being thrown around.

“They are extraordinary children,” Giles noted handing her a soda as he watched the group fondly.

“Yes, they are,” Jenny agreed before she turned to him, “There is something I wanted to ask though.”

“Which is?”

Jenny frowned, “During the fight, Rory seemed to slip away...”

“We’re aware of his tendency to do that,” Giles told her.

“What is it?” Jenny asked, smiling slightly as Cordelia suddenly took the lead in the game.

Giles shook his head, “We’re not sure but it started when Buffy came to town and they became aware of the supernatural. I’ve looked into it but there is nothing I have found that explains his ‘zoning out’ as Buffy calls it. Rory and I have spoken about it also.”

“What happens when he ‘zones’?” Jenny asked.

Giles sighed, “He hears fragments of conversations he doesn’t remember having. It sometimes lasts seconds but can on occasion be a few minutes.”

Jenny looked at the sandy haired boy who was currently laughing with his friends, “I’ll see what I can find from my group.”

Giles gave her a grateful smile before heading back to the rest of the group with the drinks he had for them. 

Taking a seat beside Giles, Jenny turned her attention to the game everything else could wait. Tonight was for celebrating they’d survived.


	14. 13. Summer

Amy chewed on her thumbnail as she watched the clock hand move agonisingly slowly. A mug of tea was set on the table beside her and she looked up at the old woman with a shy smile.

“Their flight landed an hour ago,” Rory’s gran told her, “They’ll be here soon.”

“Thanks, Mrs Williams,” Amy smiled at her, relieved that she didn’t mind that Amy had arrived over an hour before Rory was due so she could be here when he arrived.

She hated that she only saw her best friend for a few weeks a year and wanted to make sure she spent every moment she could with him.

Finally she heard a car pull up and Amy jumped out her seat, taking a moment to fix herself, before she headed out to greet her best friend.

The Rory who climbed out the car was not the same Rory she’d seen last summer. He’d grown for one thing and no longer looked as gangly as he had, there was also a difference in the way he held himself but the smile that touched his face when he saw her was still her Rory.

Without a word she ran across the drive and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her and he squeezed her tightly.

“It’s so good to see you,” he breathed in her ear.

A cough me made them part and Amy winced seeing his gran standing there.

“Let me say hello to my grandson,” the old woman scolded with a smile on her face.

Sheepishly Amy let Rory go before turning to his mum and step-dad to say hello to them as well.

 

Rory smiled as Amy wrapped her arms around his holding onto him as they headed into the house. She had changed in the past eleven months. Always pretty Amy was definitely no longer a child having developed in every area that made him want to stare at her even more.

“Where’s Mels?” he asked.

Amy shrugged, “She said she’d be here after you had some time to settle in.”

“In other words,” Rory laughed, “She’s doing something she doesn’t want us to know about.”

Reaching the house Rory slipped from Amy’s grip and took his other bag from Nick, heading up to his room smiling that Amy followed him. She took a seat on his bed watching him unpack.

“So,” she said, “Have you any stories to tell me?”

Rory hesitated, how could he tell her for the past few months he’d been helping the mythical Slayer fight vampires, monsters and demons?

“Sunnydale is pretty boring,” he lied, amazed how proficient he’d become at it since becoming one of the ‘Scooby Gang’ as Willow named them, “Buffy joining us was the most interesting thing to happen.”

Finished his packing he was surprised to find Amy hugging him again.

“What is this for?” he asked confused but enjoying the hug.

Amy held him tighter, “I’m sorry about Jesse,” she told him, “I know he was your friend and I didn’t get to hug you at the time.”

Rory closed his eyes resting in her embrace. Amy always surprised him and trying to comfort him for the loss of his friend several months ago was something he hadn’t expected.

“Thanks,” he whispered, pulling back and desperately wanting to kiss her but he knew that would result in losing her. 

Thankfully his mother called them down for dinner where Mels arrived in typical fashion just as dessert was being served. 

Rory hugged her tightly happy to see her as well, chuckling when she punched his arm before she took her seat and joined in the conversation as though she’d been there the full time.

*********************************************

“So everything is quiet?” Rory asked incredulously.

“Incredibly yes,” Xander replied, “Giles is concerned so with Buffy visiting her dad he’s patrolling with Angel. When I saw him yesterday though he told me they’ve seen nothing.”

“That’s good,” Rory told him, “It sounds like with the Master gone Sunnydale is safe.”

“We’ll see,” Xander chuckled, “I’m surprised you’re able to talk. No Amy?”

Rory smiled slightly, “She had a family party today she was dragged to. She’ll be here in about an hour or so.”

“How is the ‘old country’ anyway?” Xander asked, “Are you having tea and scones?”

Rory rolled his eyes at his friend, “You know I don’t drink tea.”

“Got to go,” Xander said suddenly, “Parents are home and I don’t want to get caught. I can hide the bill when it comes in but if they catch me on the phone to England I am dead.”

Rory laughed, “Then I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

When Xander hung up Rory leaned back on his bed and thought back to the few weeks between the end of school and his return home.

Buffy had left for LA the day after school ended to visit her father for the summer, Giles had then gathered the rest of them to bury the bones of the Master in a ceremony he’d found which he hoped would ensure the creature was gone for good. 

Even by Sunnydale standards it was one of the oddest nights he’d spent with his friends.

The door to his room suddenly burst open and Amy stood there looking at him annoyed that he wasn’t ready.

“Are you wanting to go to the movies or not?” she demanded.

Pulling on his shoes and grabbing his jacket Rory followed her out of the room, happy to spend any and all time with her he could.

*********************************************

The three weeks Rory spent in Leadworth went far too fast.

He saw Amy every day in one way or another and Mels most days as well. Sometimes they went to the movies but most days they just wandered around the village laughing and telling stories. Occasionally they would meet up with others from school where Rory would be teased about his American accent which always made him laugh since he was the English guy in Sunnydale.

Unfortunately it was suddenly time to pack once more.

 

Amy sat cross-legged on his bed watching Rory pack the stash of chocolate he was taking back with him along with his clothes in his bags.

“You could help?” he noted as Amy tapped a bar of chocolate off her knee.

She smiled at him, “Nope. It means you’re ready to leave sooner.”

With a sigh he sat on the bed beside her, “I’m going anyway. We both know it and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Wrapping her arms around him Amy rested her head on his shoulder, “I don’t want you to leave. I miss you too much.”

Pulling her close Rory slid his hand into her hair, “I miss you every day but we’ve no choice Amy. My mum...” he sighed trailing off as he felt Amy’s tears soak his shirt, “Don’t, please.”

Pulling back she wiped her eyes, “I’m sorry. I promised Mels I wouldn’t do this to you.”

A small smile touched Rory’s lips at the thought, “Mels?”

“She knows how much you hate me being upset,” Amy explained trying to stop herself crying.

“I do,” he hugged her close again; “At least we can still talk every week.”

She cuddled into him and Rory wished he could tell her everything he did in Sunnydale with his friends. But he couldn’t because that would worry her.

Instead Rory kissed her forehead, “Maybe one day you can visit and then you can all meet because that would be great fun.”

Amy laughed and pushed his shoulder a smile blossoming on her face, “You have to finish packing. I don’t want your mum to blame me for you not being ready.”

 

Mels hugged Rory tightly.

There had been no teasing since she’d arrived with Amy to say goodbye which Rory thought was a miracle in itself.

“You know,” Mels murmured in his ear, “You could tell her how you feel before you leave this time.”

Rory pulled back from her hug in surprise.

“Please,” Mels laughed at him, “I’ve known you both since we were seven and you might not think it but I notice things.”

Rory glanced over to where Amy was talking to his mum and Nick, “If by some miracle she felt the same way it’s not fair on either of us. I don’t live here.”

Mels squeezed him again, “You’re an idiot,” she told him before releasing him to let Amy take her place.

Rory held onto Amy wishing he could do as Mels advised and tell her exactly how he felt but he knew he couldn’t.

“Honey,” his mum said, “It’s time we go.”

Rory pulled back from Amy seeing tears in her eyes as he blinked back his own.

“I will call you as soon as I get home,” he said before adding at the look from his mother, “Once it’s a good time for you.”

“You better,” Amy told him before her arms went round him once more.

Finally Rory extricated himself from her embrace and climbed into the car. Amy and Mels stood with his gran and he waved goodbye to them until the car turned the corner leaving them behind.


	15. 14.Back To School

“The band is back together,” Xander cried joyfully when Rory appeared round the corner talking to Adam.

Taking his leave from the footballer Rory jogged over to them asking, “You guys didn’t miss me, did you?”

Willow hugged him as did Buffy before he and Xander clasped hands doing the guy hug quickly.

“How was your summer?” Willow asked, “Did you have fun being home?”

Rory nodded, “It was great,” he swung the bag he was holding towards Giles, “For you. I have everyone else’s at home.”

Giles opened the bag with a bemused look, a large smile graced his face and he turned to the teenager, “Tunnocks Tea Cakes. Rory, you have always been my favourite.”

Rory grinned as the bell rang, “See you after class.”

“I thought I was your favourite,” Xander said dodging the swipe from Buffy before Willow dragged him away.

 

“Rupert,” Jenny caught up with him as he headed to the library, “A few minutes of your time.”

“Of course,” he motioned her join him in the office where he stored his chocolate in the small fridge he had, “What can I do for you?”

Jenny took a seat, “I talked with a friend of mine about Rory’s ‘zoning out’,” she explained, “He had a spell that can display the aura of a person in a photograph so I thought it might give us an idea if it could have been a spell or demon that he encountered which started it.”

“Really,” Giles asked interest in voice.

“I had some photographs from the prom so I gave them to him to check,” Jenny explained, “The results...”

“Show me,” Giles stated intently.

Jenny pulled the small packet out of her bag placing a photograph in front of him, “Buffy, see the aura around her from the fact she’s the Slayer. Then you,” she smiled slightly, “You’ve done more magic than you’ve told us.”

“A conversation for another time,” he told her, “Please continue.”

“Xander and Willow,” Jenny placed their photographs out, “They grew up here so it is like background radiation for them.”

“And Rory?”

“He’s only lived here since he was eleven,” Jenny held the final photograph hidden against her, “You would assume he would have a similar aura to Xander and Willow but slightly less due to a smaller exposure.”

Giles nodded letting out a gasp when he saw the aura of pure blue enveloping Rory so that his features were not even visible.

“What is that?” he breathed in amazement.

Jenny shook her head, “I have no idea. I think we need to keep an even closer eye on him than before.”

*********************************************

Rory felt like his head was going to explode. He could hear the sounds of a fight coming from nearby, he presumed Buffy was fighting off someone he just wished he could remember where they were.

“It’s okay,” Xander’s voice came as a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Xand?” he forced out realising his head was resting against Xander’s leg, “Where’s Willow?”

“I’ve got her,” Xander told him.

Forcing himself off the ground Rory managed to sit beside his friend, seeing Willow unconscious held tightly to Xander.

“What happened?” Rory asked, now he was upright he could see Buffy fighting several vampires.

“The vampires were going to slit your throats to bring back the Master,” Xander told him.

Rory winced, “You need to learn to sugar-coat things a little more.”

He shrugged and they watched Buffy defeat who appeared to be the leader. It looked as though she was working out her issues which Rory hoped was true because he wanted his friend back. 

“It’s over,” Willow said making them turn realising that she was awake also.

“No, it’s not,” Xander noted.

They watched their friend lift the sledgehammer before she attacked the Master’s bones releasing all the anger, rage and helplessness she’d been feeling. When she finished, dropping the weapon Angel moved to comfort her. Rory found Cordelia at his side and he wrapped an around her to help her out of the warehouse.

 

“This is incredible,” Buffy said through a mouthful of chocolate, “I get why you hate American stuff.”

Rory laughed watching his friends scattered around his room chomp their way through several big bars of chocolate he’d brought back. 

It was now a ritual for his return to Sunnydale. He always brought as much ‘real’ chocolate back with him he could. 

He would give some to his friends for their own consumption but they would also share some with them during one of the first nights he was back in Sunnydale.

“You know I’m really sorry, guys,” Buffy said.

Willow glanced at the two boys, “I make that seven.”

“Eight, actually,” Rory spoke up, “You missed one when you went to the bathroom.”

“Are you making fun of my apology?” Buffy demanded.

Xander shrugged, “Maybe a little. Buff, we know you’re sorry. We’ve accepted your apology because trust me if we hadn’t you would not be getting share.”

Grabbing a pillow she hit Xander and the conversation descended into a pillow fight. Rory smiled, it was good to be back.


	16. 15. Surgical Precision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I got distracted by another story.  
> Enjoy.

The group grimaced in disgust as they stood in the library discussing the chopped up bodies Cordelia had found in the dumpster after their evening of grave-digging. 

Which basically was just a normal night for them these days.

“This was no hatchet job,” Angel told them while Cordelia hung onto him, “Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing.”

Giles frowned asking with disbelief in his voice, “What student here is going be that well versed in physiology?”

Willow shrugged, “Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club,” before adding, “Plus me and Rory.”

Everyone else looked at them with slight horror in their eyes.

“So, Will, Rory come clean,” Xander joked, “Promise to never do it again, and we'll call it a night.”

Rory and Willow gave him a frown but before anything else could be said Rory’s phone began to ring. Confusion covered his face because it was very rare anyone called him on it, confusion turned to worry when he saw who was calling.

“Amy?” 

“Rory, it’s Mels.”

“Mels?” he demanded beginning to worry slightly, “Where’s Amy? Why are you calling me on her phone?” The pause that came from the other end made him panic even more so he snapped, “Mels?”

“Stay calm,” Mels told him, “But Amy isn’t well.”

Rory looked up when Giles touched his shoulder and let himself be moved into the office where he could talk in private.

“Okay,” he took a breath, “What’s happening?”

“Is it him?” Amy’s pain filled voice came.

“Just a sec,” Mel told her, “Rory, the doctor said it’s her appendix. We’re waiting for an ambulance so just talk to her. I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Amy?” he called.

“Rory,” she whispered.

He leaned against Giles desk, “It’s okay, Amy.”

“It hurts,” Amy cried.

Rory winced hating that he couldn’t comfort her properly, Amy hated feeling sick at all but the fact she knew that she’d be getting surgery was probably terrifying her. Rory had always been there when she was hurt. When she’d broken her arm she wouldn’t let Rory leave, he held her hand throughout until the doctor had finished and she was wearing a cast.

“I know,” he soothed, “It’s okay. Mels is holding your hand and she will be there with you.”

Amy whimpered in pain before whispering, “I want you.”

Guilt spiked through him, “I want to be there but you don’t have to worry. I’m here until the ambulance comes and we will talk the moment you’re feeling better.”

“Good,” she said, “Tell me what you’re doing?”

Rory smiled at the order, “I’m at the school library helping Willow with her science project,” he lied, “Or we were, we’re just sitting around talking just now.”

“I like the sound of your friends,” Amy whispered the pain filling her voice, “But I miss you. I want you here. Especially right now.”

Before Rory could answer Mels came on again, “The ambulance is here.”

“Amy, everything is going to be fine,” Rory told her, “I promise.”

He listened in to the paramedics hating that he couldn’t be there to hold her hand. Finally Mels spoke again, “I have to go.”

“Mels,” he started.

“I’ll stay with her,” Mels promised, “And I’ll call as soon as she’s out of surgery.”

“No matter what time it is,” he ordered.

“I promise.”

 

Rory found the rest of the gang going through lockers.

“Is everything alright?” Giles asked seeing him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Rory sighed, “Amy is heading to hospital to get her appendix out. Mels called me to help keep her calm.”

“She’ll be fine,” Giles assured him, “Feel like checking some lockers?”

Rory nodded before taking part of the list and joined his friends to search lockers trying not to think about Amy.

*********************************************

“Only in Sunnydale would we end a football game with a fire,” Rory noted as he stood watching the black smoke rising from the building that was still smouldering slightly.

“Only in Sunnydale would we have a resurrected football player,” Xander replied, “Hey, did we win?”

Rory nodded, “Barely. The guys and cheerleaders are heading to the Bronze. I thought I’d check on you.”

“We’re all fine,” Buffy assured him, “Xander rescued Cordy.”

“Xander rescued Cordelia?” Rory asked stunned, “I thought you would have left her considering everything she’s done to you over the years.”

Xander shrugged while Buffy chuckled. 

She saw him check his phone absently and frowned, “No word from Amy yet?”

“Mels let me know she’s out of surgery and everything went well,” Rory told her with a sigh, “I just want to talk to her and make sure she’s okay.”

Xander clapped his friend on the shoulder, “She’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Rory told them but with no real conviction, “But I won’t relax until I’ve spoken to her.”

 

“Sorry,” Amy apologised softly, “I shouldn’t have made Mels call you.”

Rory sat in Giles’ office once more as the others were eating lunch in the main library, “No. You know I wouldn’t have been happy if she hadn’t called me. How do you feel?”

“A little sore,” she told him, “But I’m getting some great painkillers.”

“Good,” he told her, “Did Mels stay with you?”

Amy laughed, “Yes, she stayed and held my hand all the way in the ambulance playing the recording of you telling us not to be stupid.”

Rory smiled at that.

“She stayed until I was out of surgery,” Amy continued, “And has been here as long as they let her.”

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Amy spoke again, “I really needed to hear your voice when I was waiting for the ambulance. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he told her, “And I wanted to be able to hold your hand through it all.”

She suddenly yawned and Rory grimaced knowing she would be tired so he couldn’t keep her on the phone much longer. 

“You need to sleep,” he told her gently, “And I have class soon. I’ll talk to you tomorrow the same time?”

Normal rules had been suspended for the duration of Amy’s convalescence even if it had caused quite an argument between him and his mum.

Amy let out a soft sigh of contentment, “Typical it took me getting surgery to let me talk to you every day.”

“We better make the most of it,” Rory replied, “My mum is talking to your aunt constantly to make sure she knows the moment you’re well again and we’re back to normal.”

“Miss you,” Amy sighed again obviously exhausted

“Miss you too,” he replied, “Get some rest.”

With a smile he hung up and sighed before heading back to rejoin the others.


	17. 16. School Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

“Is your mom coming tonight?” Xander asked as he and Rory whittled stakes for Buffy.

“Thankfully, no,” Rory smiled with relief, “One of Nick’s old friends’ is in town and tonight is the only night he can meet up. So they’re out for dinner.”

Xander looked at him surprised, “Wow, how long did it take for you to convince her to go?”

“About an hour,” Rory admitted grimacing slightly, “Finally Nick came to my rescue and agreed that since I’m a straight-A student meeting my teachers wouldn’t really be necessary.”

Xander nodded, his parents were so completely uninterested in his education it always amused him to watch Rory’s attempts to keep his mother out of his.

“Have you spoken to Amy today?” Xander asked as he picked up a new piece of wood.

Rory grimaced, “Unfortunately we’re back to one call a week but she’s much better and back at school.”

“Kind of sucks that the only way you got to talk to her everyday was because she had surgery,” Xander noted.

“Welcome to my life,” Rory replied, he looked at the stake he was making, “Do you ever wonder how we ended up with the skills to make these?”

Xander shrugged, “But it’s a skill that will be useful for life, as long as we stay in Sunnydale.”

“Or become gardeners.”

*********************************************

Rory ran, the vampire chasing him through the corridors of the school. He’d been separated from the rest of the group but didn’t have time to worry about them just yet. 

Throwing himself round the corner Rory grabbed the fire extinguisher slamming it into the vampires face when it turned the corner behind him, spraying the creature with the foam before he began to run again.

Making it to the gym he reached Xander’s locker and found the spray bottle he kept in his bag along with a stake. Turning he stalled seeing the vampire who had been chasing him blocking the door with a leering smirk on his face.

“I usually don’t like to play with my food,” it growled at him, “But for you I might make an exception.”

Rory gripped his weapons waiting until the vampire lurched at him before he pressed the trigger on the spray bottle covering the creature in holy water. The vampire screamed as its skin began to smoke and Rory took advantage of his opening to slam the skate into the things heart.

The explosion of dust made him sigh in relief. Now he had to help the others.

 

Moving slowly back through the corridors he winced when his phone began to buzz. Pulling it out he winced seeing Amy was calling.

“Amy?” he asked in a harsh whisper, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she replied sounding confused at his greeting, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Checking his watch Rory did a quick mental calculation, “Shouldn’t you be fast asleep?”

“I still feel a little sore so I can’t sleep,” Amy told him and he could picture her pout.

Rory could hear people moving near him and knew he had to get off the phone, “Amy,” he whispered, “I can’t talk just now. I’m at a school thing.”

“Rory,” she whined slightly, “Can’t you...”

“No,” he cut her off hearing a door slam close to him, “I have to go. Sorry.”

He winced cutting her off, sliding the phone back into his pocket hoping she’d talk to him on Sunday when he called her.

Sometimes Sunnydale really sucked.

 

“Wow, Buffy,” Rory said as he stood with her watching the aftermath of the attack, “You know how to throw a party.” He winced when she elbowed him in the ribs, “Super strength.”  
“Oops, sorry,” she grimaced.

Rubbing his side Rory asked, “How’s your mum doing?”

“She was awesome,” Buffy chuckled, “I can’t believe she hit him with an axe.”

Rory sighed, “Unfortunately this Spike guy is still around and after you.”

“I’ll deal,” Buffy told him, “What about you? You dusted your first vampire on your own. I’m so proud.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Yeah, it’s a milestone in my life.”

“Do you need a lift home?” Buffy asked as her mother waved her over to the car.

Rory nodded, “Thanks. I just hope they’re not home yet. All I need is my mother to hear about the ‘gang’ attack on the school.”

Buffy clapped his arm before pulling him along with her to the car, “Did Willow get a lift home with Cordelia?”


	18. 17. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time.  
> Enjoy

Rory found Xander hiding in the stacks brooding over the events of the dance and what had happened with Impada or whatever her name had actually been.

“The girls are looking for you,” Rory said as he took a seat at his friend’s side, “You okay?”

He shrugged, “Just thinking about my total lack of success with dating and how I keep choosing women who want to kill me.”

“Giant Preying Mantis and life sucking Inca Mummy,” Rory noted with a grimace, “Yeah, that is a run of bad luck.”

Xander frowned at his friend, “Maybe I should take a leaf out of your book and just adore someone from afar.”

“Other than Buffy?” Rory winced at the jab to his ribs, “Sorry that wasn’t fair.”

“What about your friend Mels?” Xander asked, “Would she want me to adore her from afar?”

Rory chuckled, “You’re like a brother to me Xand but I can’t let you near Mels.”

“Why?”

“Mels calls me Dad for a reason,” Rory shrugged, “I have to protect her from guys basically like you.”

“I’m hurt by that,” Xander told him.

Rory laughed, “Plus, she would chew you up and spit you out. I told you back home I was friends with the crazy and the scary girl. Mels was the scary one, she still is.”

Letting out a long sigh Xander dropped his head back, “Then I am resigned to being alone.”

Rory clapped his arm, “You’ve got us.”

Laughing Xander pulled himself to his feet, “Yeah. I got you guys.”

 

“It’s a pity Amy’s school didn’t participate in the exchange program,” Xander noted as they headed to where the girls were sitting eating lunch, “You could have had her here for two weeks.”

Rory shrugged, “She tried but the school weren’t going for it. It would have been nice though.”

They’d actually talked about it a lot when Rory had found out about the program and the thought of having her in Sunnydale for two weeks was something he dreamed of.

“I just want to actually meet her,” Xander told him, “Think of all the stories we can swap.”

Rory winced stalling while Xander dropped into a seat, “I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

“I do,” Willow grinned at him, “We could finally find out what stories you’ve told us are completely true and what ones are nonsense.”

Taking his seat Rory frowned at his friends, “Well that means I am never letting you all meet. That would be just be horrible for me.”

Buffy leaned forward with an innocent smile matching Willow and Xander’s, “But lots of fun for us.”

Rory looked at this three friends all grinning at him, “I hate you all.”


	19. 18. Rescue Attempts

Willow took a deep breath before she knocked smiling innocently when Rory’s mother answered the door.

“Hello, Willow.”

“Hi, Mrs Greaves,” Willow greeted her, “Is Rory here? I need his help.”

The older woman looked slightly confused, “It’s quite late, Willow. Can’t this wait?”

“Willow?” Rory appeared behind his mother, “What’s wrong?”

She sighed relieved to see him, “I need your help. The samples for my project were accidentally destroyed. I was hoping you could come help me reset them so I might have something for Monday?”

Rory looked at her for a few moments while she stared at him hoping he got the message why she was really here.

“Mum,” he turned to her, “This is really important for Willow’s grade. I know Nick’s parents are visiting and you prefer that I’m here but you can make an exception this time so I can help my friend.”

Willow crossed her fingers behind her back, sighing in relief when his mother nodded.

“I’ll grab my bag,” Rory smiled before he ran up stairs quickly.

Willow stood at the door waiting trying to look innocent especially when Rory’s step-grandmother appeared wondering what was going on.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Rory rushed past the adults standing at the door catching Willow’s arm.

They walked quickly along the path and down one block where Giles and Angel were waiting in the car.

“I know something horrible is happening,” Rory told them climbing into the car, “But thank you for the rescue.”

Angel looked at him confused, “Is it that bad?”

“I just had a chorus and three verses of how wonderful the ‘real’ grandkids are,” Rory told him, “Trust me I’d rather be facing some kind of monster.”

Giles started the car, “Good, let’s go.”

 

Rory was not a violent person. 

He believed that there was always a better way but he had happily punched the guys in robes who had drugged and were trying to feed his friends to a giant worm. It might also have had something to do with getting out a little frustration regarding the grandparents from hell.

He automatically moved to help the Cordelia and the other girl who had been held captive, rolling his eyes when Cordelia hugged Angel as her hero. 

 

Rory sighed as his phone buzzed.

“Your mom?” Willow asked as they walked back to Giles’ car.

“She wants to know if we’re nearly done,” he sighed, “Which means Jean wants to know why I’m out when I should be studying.”

Willow frowned, “She really is such a...” she trailed off. 

“The words you’re looking for are psychotic bitch,” Xander appeared beside them.

Rory chuckled slightly, “You still have some stuff on your face.”

Xander rubbed furiously daring them to say anything else frowning as Rory’s phone buzzed again.

“I better get home,” Rory told them with a sigh.

Xander stole the phone dodging away as Rory tried to grab it back while his friend dialled.

“Hi, Mrs Greaves,” Xander said when the woman answered, “Rory and Willow are still in the middle of something. Willow said it might take another hour,” he saw Rory’s wide–eyed stare before saying, “Maybe two for them to finish. Do you want me to get him to call you back?”

“What are you doing?” Rory demanded silently.

Xander grinned, “Yeah, he and Willow are working really hard but I can...no...I’ll tell him...bye Mrs Greaves.”

Hanging up Xander tossed the phone back to his friend, “You’ve got another two hours before they’re expecting you home.”

“Then pizza at the library,” Willow slipped her arms through theirs.

*********************************************

Rory chuckled watching Giles move Xander’s feet off one of the chairs before he took the seat and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

“I must admit I am beginning to enjoy having pizza after fighting monsters,” the older man admitted.

Willow chuckled, “I have to agree. Though who ordered the ham and pineapple?”

“The vampire has weird tastes,” Xander noted motioning over to Angel who frowned at him.

Angel rolled his eyes, “I’m not the one who ordered mushrooms.”

“That’s a point,” Rory agreed as they all turned to look at Giles.

Giles shrugged, “I make no apologies.”

Rory laughed sighing in relief, “I thought tonight would be a nightmare. Thanks, Buffy for sneaking to the party.”

“I’ll try to get drugged and nearly killed the next time they come visit,” she promised leaning over his shoulder.

“That would be so helpful,” Rory sighed, wincing when Willow smacked his arm, “It’s not like I’m asking her to actually do the same thing exactly. Just something that gets me out of the house when pure evil visits.”

“I’ve met pure evil,” Angel told him, “They can’t be that bad,”

“Let me put it this way,” Rory said, “I have the choice to stay in with them or come out and fight monsters. What do you think I pick?”

 

Buffy slid her arm through Rory’s as they walked back to his house.

“You know that what you did tonight was stupid,” Rory said, “Don’t you?”

She nodded, “Yes. Listening to Cordelia was not my finest moment.”

“You don’t have to make Angel jealous, he is crazy about you,” Rory told her, “You know that, don’t you?”

She laughed softly waving him away.

“I recognise the look he gets in his eyes every time he sees you,” Rory said, “Because I get the same look every time I see Amy.”

Buffy rested her head against his arm, “You don’t mind that I’m not going to be your plus one anymore.”

He shrugged, “I think I can survive. Besides I’ll be there for you during the daytime.”

Buffy laughed noticing the curtains twitch, “We’re being watched.”

“Then your almost boyfriend needs to come and rescue me,” Rory said loud enough for Angel to hear.

When the vampire joined them wrapping his arm around Buffy, Rory laughed and headed into the house waving to them.

 

“I thought you were helping your friend with school work,” Jean stated when he walked in the door.

Rory frowned at her, “I was.”

“It didn’t look like that,” she told him, “It looked more like you were out with your friends acting like some kind of delinquent.”

Rory folded his arms, “I was helping a friend. Buffy and her boyfriend walked me home.”

Before she could say anything he ran up the stairs hearing her wonder why his mother kept letting him near such bad influences.

Resisting the urge to slam the door Rory sighed, they were leaving tomorrow and Buffy was safe.

It hadn’t been too bad a night.


	20. 19. Sunnydale Centurion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I have been looking forward to.  
> Enjoy

The costume shop was full as the gang tried to find outfits for Halloween after being drafted by Snyder. Rory grimaced as he wandered hoping something would jump out at him. The major problem with living in Sunnydale was they fought monsters so dressing up as them was just wrong.

“What about a pirate?” Xander asked.

Rory shuddered involuntarily, “Something about pirates just don’t sit right with me.”

“My goodness,” a voice with a familiar accent came, “Another Brit. I didn’t expect that.” The two teens turned to where a man stood who introduced himself, “I’m Ethan. I own the store.”

“Rory,” he introduced himself before motioning to his friend, “Xander.”

“What part of the old country do you hail from?” Ethan asked conversationally.

“Leadworth,” Rory told him before explaining, “It’s a village near Gloucester.”

Ethan shook his head, “Not somewhere I am familiar with but possibly one I will endeavour to visit now I have heard of it,” he smiled at them, “So, are you looking for a specific costume?”

Rory shrugged, “Not really. I’m just hoping for something that doesn’t make me look like an idiot.”

Ethan chuckled and looked at him for a moment, “I have an idea. It’s one I just got in but I think should suit you.”

Rory swapped a look with Xander who shrugged and they followed the man through the store where he saw a flash of red and gold between people staring at the Centurion costume that appeared before him.

“What do you think, Rory?” Ethan asked as he stared at the costume.

_“It's just not what you expect Romans to be called,” he heard Amy say, “What's it short for? Roranicus?”_

Xander’s sharp elbow to his ribs brought him back and he smiled at the man who was watching him looking a little confused.

Rory grinned, “It’s great.”

*********************************************

“Okay,” Rory dressed in the Centurion costumer said to his group, “Are we all ready?”

The kids before him all nodded before one of the tugged on his arm.

“You sound funny,” the little girl in a butterfly costume said.

Rory laughed, “I come from England but you can understand me, right?”

“What’s going on?” the familiar voice of Principal Snyder made Rory wince.

“I’m just explaining about my accent, sir,” Rory told him.

Snyder looked at him for a moment, “Oh yeah, you’re the English kid,” he looked at Rory with slight annoyance, “Go.”

Seeing Xander’s amused look from across the room Rory motioned his group forward. The rest of his friends started their own groups out of the school for trick or treating.

The streets were filled with kids, running around and going from door to door. Rory was relieved the group he had were all very well behaved and he had little trouble moving them from place to place.

Checking his watch after about two hours Rory frowned, “Sorry guys, we’ve got to head back,” at the groans he smiled, “We’ll stop at one more house.”

As they started walking all hell broke loose.

 

Rory felt something pull him and dropped to his knees. Around him everyone in costume was changing and he let out a cry.

“No! No, please,” he cried desperately trying to push away the wave that was trying take over his body, “No! I'm not going. I'm Rory.”

His hand grabbed the sword at his side feeling metal bite into his hand and not plastic, “Please, no, I don't want to go,” the wave pushed against him again and he shouted, “I'm Rory! I'm...I'm...” he gasped as it stopped as suddenly as it began.

Slowly Rory stood, his mind filled with knowledge that he shouldn’t know. Looking around he frowned seeing the chaos going on around him.

Everyone else seemed to have turned into their costume, he felt the sword at his side wondering why his outfit had become real but he’d not succumbed before he remembered his friends’ costumes.

“Oh no,” he whispered and started to run.

 

“Xander, Willow, Buffy,” Rory called as he headed into the kitchen of the Summers’ house through the back door.

He stalled when a gun was pointed at him and Rory automatically raised his sword.

“No,” Willow snapped before she moved to him, “Your name is Rory...”

“I know,” he told her before frowning confused, “What are you wearing?”

Willow grimaced wrapping her arms around her bare midriff, “Never mind. Why are you okay? Xander and Buffy don’t know who they are.”

“I’m not okay,” Rory showed her the sword, “I know who I am but I also know a lot about being a Roman Centurion I didn’t until half an hour ago.”

Willow frowned, “I’m going to talk to Giles. Stay with Buffy, Xander and Cordelia.”

Rory nodded turning to Xander who was looking at him confused, he saw Buffy sitting huddled in the corner and Cordelia who rolled her eyes at him.

“Why does everything weird always happen around you lot?” she demanded.

*********************************************

Giles moved the books he’d left out the previous night back to where they belonged relieved that his kids were safe. He would find Ethan again and let him know exactly how he felt about Ethan putting the people Giles cared about in danger.

Hearing the door open he glanced round, “Rory, you’re here early.”

The teen nodded nervously placing the large bag he was carrying on the table, “About what happened last night.”

“Willow mentioned you were still yourself,” Giles motioned him to take a seat before sitting with him, “Despite the fact you got your costume from the same place as the other three.”

Rory winced, “Mostly. Giles, I knew everything about being a Centurion and when the spell hit I felt something trying to take over me.”

“And?”

Rory threw his hands up in complete bemusement, “I don’t know. I pushed it away somehow.”

“Interesting,” Giles mused.

“There’s something else,” Rory swallowed before opening the bag and pulling out a sword, “This didn’t change back.”

Giles stared at the weapon taking it and turning it over in his hand, studying every facet musing, “Very interesting.”

“Giles, what’s happening to me?” Rory whispered, fear in his voice, “Is this something to do with the fact I keep zoning out?”

Resting his hand on Rory’s shoulder Giles told him, “Stay calm.”

“But I shouldn’t know this,” Rory reminded him, “And my dreams last night were filled with weird images. Fighting as a Centurion against headless monks with a lizard woman, a creature that looked like a potato and I kept hearing a baby crying.”

“Calm,” Giles told him again, “Miss Calendar and I have been discussing your zoning out.”

“But...”

“She noticed during the night the Master died,” Giles told him, “She offered her expertise to perhaps find some idea on what happens.”

Rory sighed, “Have you found anything.”

“We believe that at some point you were hit by a spell,” Giles told him, “Which may have allowed you to access a past life. I think that Ethan’s spell opened this up to you which may be why you were able to remember who you are.”

“The sword?”

Giles shrugged, “Spells sometimes have interesting side-effects. Do you think you can use it?”

Rory nodded, “Easily. It’s like I’ve trained with it all my life, or several times more than my life.”

“Excellent,” Giles told him, “You can train with Buffy. Rory, I don’t want you to worry about this too much. I’m sure you’re fine. This past life you’re accessing doesn’t appear to be dangerous but I will watch out for you.”

Rory looked up at him before nodding, “Thanks, Giles. I better go and find the others.”

 

Watching Rory leave the room Giles let out a long sigh. 

“Did you just lie to that boy?” Jenny asked softly appearing from his office.

Giles winced slightly, “Perhaps a little. I’m not sure if this is a past life or something else but that’s what we need to find out. Until we know something else we don’t need to worry him.”

Jenny nodded in agreement.

“And for now,” Giles took the sword and added it to the weapons he already had, “This can stay here.”


	21. 20. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time.  
> Enjoy

Buffy attacked and Rory defended himself with the ease of someone who had been fighting with a sword all his life. He let her push him back for a few steps before Rory retaliated. Buffy retreated stunned when Rory suddenly swept her feet out from under her making her fall back.

“What was that?” she demanded taking his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Rory shrugged, “It was just instinct.”

Buffy dropped her sword on the table and grabbed her bottle of water, “You’re really good.”

He shrugged again, “It’s strange.”

Chuckling she nodded taking a seat with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Rory asked, “After everything with Ford?”

Buffy sighed, “He didn’t want to die, I suppose I can understand.”

“Not when you sacrifice others,” Rory told her, “Especially someone who is a friend. It’s meant to be the other way. You sacrifice yourself for your friends.”

He paused suddenly and a shudder went through his body.

“What?” Buffy asked.

Rory shook his head, “Not sure.”

“Well you didn’t zone out which is an improvement,” she told him.

“I don’t know,” he grimaced, “Just felt something odd. Probably has to do with the past life Giles believes I now have memories of.”

“And the skills,” Buffy reminded him, “Which is really cool.”

Rory shrugged, “We’ll see.”

Buffy bounced to her feet again, “Okay, round two. I know what to watch out for now.”


	22. 21. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this I wasn't feeling great and I realised belatedly that it wasn't really finished. So this is the updated version of this chapter.

“What’s wrong?”

Rory sighed as he sat against his bed the phone against his ear, “Just something happened with Giles yesterday. It was some people from his past showed up and...”

“And he’s not who you thought he was,” Amy guessed.

Rory grimaced, “Not in a bad way. It’s just he’s always been this steady presence since we met him and it was just odd seeing him as something other than that.”

“You really look up to him,” Amy said, “Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rory told her, “It’s strange. I’ve known him for less time but I feel I can talk to him more than I can with Nick.”

“Is he more like your dad?” Amy asked softly.

“A bit,” Rory confessed, “Not exactly. It’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t talk about your dad much anymore,” Amy approached carefully, “Do they know the anniversary is today?”

“No.”

“Where’s your mum?”

“She and Nick are away this weekend,” he replied shrugging to himself, “I told them to go.”

“Rory,” Amy whispered, “You shouldn’t be alone today. What about your friends.”

Pulling his knees up to his chest Rory whispered back, “I don’t know how to tell them.”

“Listen to me, stupid,” Amy stated, “Just tell them. I know you find it hard to let people close to you but they’re your friends just as much as I am and they should know how hard today is for you.”

Before Rory could reply Amy’s aunt called out the time and she sighed, “Listen to me. I want you to call Xander or Willow or Buffy and even if you don’t tell them, spend time with someone today.”

“I’ll talk to you next week,” Rory said ignoring her order, “Miss you.”

“Rory,” she sighed annoyed as he hung up the phone.

 

Rory stared at the phone on the table in front of him. He knew he should call one of his friends as Amy had told him but it wasn’t easy. He’d assured his mum and Nick he was fine being left alone this weekend and he honestly thought he would be. Until he woke up on the morning of the anniversary his dad had died.

A knock on the door made him jump and he stared stunned when he answered it to find Giles standing there.

“I just received the oddest phone call,” the librarian stated as Rory stared at him, “From a young woman called Amy.”

“What?”

Giles rested his hand on Rory’s arm, “Why didn’t you tell any of us what today is?”

Rory shrugged letting the other man inside and closing the door, “After everything that happened I...”

He trailed off and Giles hugged him suddenly. Rory lost control. Tears began to slide along his cheeks as the sorrow he held inside all day came spilling forth.

“You’re not alone,” Giles whispered holding the grieving boy, “And you shouldn’t have hid this from us. You spend all your time making sure we’re all safe and uninjured you forget to let us look after you.”

Pulling away Rory dropped to sit on the couch wiping his eyes.

“Where is your mother and step-father?” Giles asked.

Rory shrugged, “They’re away for the weekend for the wedding one of Nick’s relatives. I told them to go.”

“Rory,” Giles sighed, “You shouldn’t be alone just now.”

Rory shrugged again.

“Do you want me to stay or do you want me to call Xander?” Giles asked softly.

He let out a soft breath looking up at the older man, “Could you stay?”

Giles smiled slightly and squeezed Rory’s shoulder, “Of course I will.”

 

Giles accepted the mug of tea from Rory who took a seat across from him.

“How did your friend get my number?” Giles asked, “I’m almost completely sure I’m ex-directory.”

Rory chuckled softly, “When I was home I had to write a note for her and I used a page from my notebook. I think that might have had your number on the back. I’m surprised she remembered it, or kept the note.”

“I’m glad she did,” Giles replied, “Your Amy sounds like quite an interesting young woman.”

Rory laughed, “She is,” he leaned over and grabbed a photograph from the cabinet behind him, “This is Amy. It was taken at a barbecue just before I left this summer.”

Giles took the picture smiling to see Rory standing behind a grinning red-head who was leaning back resting against him, Rory’s arms wrapped around her waist. Even in the photograph it was clear to see how much Rory adored her but it was also clear that Amy loved him. Whether it was as a friend or more Giles couldn’t say but this was someone who would call a complete stranger to make sure her friend wasn’t alone on a day he needed someone.

 

Rory grabbed a slice of pizza while he continued his story. 

He’d never talked about his dad much to anyone, except Amy and even then only when she pushed him to. After the accident his mum had been in hospital for several weeks and grandmother felt Rory was too traumatised by the whole thing to force him to remember the time he spent with the body of his father.

Giles sat and listened to Rory talk, asking questions and laughing every so often, happy to see Rory open up for once.

Finally Giles realised he had to leave.

“Thank you,” Rory said softly as he stood at the door, “I appreciate you coming.”

Giles let out a sigh, “Rory, I am always here for you to talk to. I want you to promise me though that if you need to talk to someone that you will not wait until Amy calls someone for you.”

Rory nodded softly, “I will.”

“And tell Miss Pond to keep my number on hand,” Giles smiled, “If she does need to call again.”


	23. 22. Career Paths

“Mr Williams?”

Rory grimaced stalling at the voice behind him, turning he tried to look completely innocent, “Yes, Principle Snyder?”

“Why aren’t you attending the Careers Fair?” Snyder demanded.

“I already know what I’m doing when I leave school,” Rory explained, “Mr Grieg agreed that there was no point in going to seminars for something I’ll never do.”

“I don’t like students who have nothing to do,” Snyder reminded him darkly.

“But he has plenty to do,” Giles appeared beside them suddenly, “Mr Williams has been assisting me in the library with the reorganising and cataloguing I’m doing this week.”  
Snyder sniffed before he walked away.

Rory let out a long sigh, “Thanks for the rescue.”

“Odious little man,” Giles frowned as they started walking through the corridors.

Reaching the library Rory instantly moved to the weapons cabinet and retrieved his sword to go through some drills. Partly to ensure he remained an effective sparring partner for Buffy but there was also a slight compulsion from his past life memories to do them every day.

 

Giles watched Rory go through training drills with his sword. It was interesting to watch the teen as he trained. He’d proven to be more than a match for Buffy when it came to fighting with a sword, which surprised Rory more than anyone.

Giles had learned a great deal when he’d spent the afternoon a few weeks before with Rory than he had in the months since he’d met the boy. It had been good to discover more about their serious, loyal nurse. They hadn’t spoken about it to the others but he ensured Rory knew if he needed to talk then Giles would always be there for him.

Giles wondered if perhaps during the summer he should visit home, making a small side-trip to Leadworth to meet the fiery Miss Pond and thank her.

Giles had been sent here to supervise the Slayer and, as much as Buffy was always his priority, getting to know the other three had been a wonderfully rewarding experience.

*********************************************

Rory stalled when he walked in to find a strange girl in the library with Giles. She instantly moved towards him menacingly but was stopped by Buffy. 

“Rory, this is Kendra,” Giles introduced, “Who is also a Slayer,” he turned to the girl, “This is Rory who is aware of Buffy’s identity as the Slayer and acts as our medic if anyone is injured.”

Kendra gave him a slight nod and Rory nodded back.

“I’m going to go through my drills for today,” Rory told Giles when the other man motioned him to continue on as normal.

Finding his sword in the weapons cabinet Rory heard Giles explain to Kendra the unique abilities Rory had. It made him chuckle being described as unique. Suddenly the sound of gunshots rang out. Rory dropped his sword running to grab his first aid kit and, before Giles could stop him, ran out to help. 

“Rory!!” Willow called out to him where she sat with a familiar senior who had a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Dropping down beside them Rory opened his kit, “Hey, Oz. I’m going to need you to move your hand.”

“Do you two know each other?” Willow asked confused.

“Rory helped Devon when he fell off the stage a few weeks ago and twisted his ankle,” Oz winced as Rory began to check the wound, “I didn’t know you knew each other.”

Rory smiled, “When I first moved here Willow was one of my first friends. She’s like my sister these days. So thank you for saving her.”

Buffy joined them a few moments later checking on the three of them. 

“Are you okay?” Rory asked.

“Knee,” Buffy told him, “I will let you check me once you’re finished here.”

Rory nodded, looking up when the paramedics arrived and provided them with a rundown of Oz’s injury. When the other teen was taken by the paramedics Rory helped Willow to her feet and hugged her tightly.

“Come on,” he moved her to the library, “I’ve got to check Buffy’s knee.”

*********************************************

Rory readied himself for battle at one of the many churches in Sunnydale. This was the first time he’d taken his sword into a fight and there was something about having it in his hands made him feel stronger.

The Vampires guarding the church were extremely surprised when the teenager beheaded them without breaking his stride. One of the assassins suddenly came at Rory with a sword of his own. 

“Go,” he told Giles and the others, “I’ve got this.”

The Tarakan Assassin sneered at him, “Really boy? You think you can beat me?”

“Let’s see,” Rory replied. A strange calm settled over him as he defended himself from the sudden ferocious attacks. Each attack was countered easily, as though he knew the sequence the man was using. Rory suddenly broke from his defensive stance and attacked, the man giving ground to each attack Rory made. Surprise covering the man’s face when Rory easily disarmed him, without hesitation Rory slammed the hilt of his sword across the man’s temple knocking him unconscious.

“Okay,” Rory slid the sword into the scabbard he wore before grabbing his first aid bag.

 

He reached the others as they were leaving the church, sliding under Angel’s other side to help Buffy with her boyfriend. Rory grimaced at the injuries covering the vampire’s chest as well as the exhaustion covering his face.

They reached Giles’ car and helped Angel into the backseat, opening his pack Rory pulled out a bag of blood and handed it to the vampire who looked at him surprised.

“I assumed you would be injured,” Rory told him, “Sorry it’s not warm, I couldn’t work out a way to heat it for you.”

Angel gave a small smile, “Thanks, Rory,” he replied before he started to drink.

“I’m going to clean your wounds,” Rory stated, “I know you heal quickly but this should make it easier.”

“Just let him do it,” Buffy said from the front seat before Angel could argue, “We’ve all learned it’s easier.”

Rory smiled slightly and began to clean Angel’s wounds while Giles drove them away from a burning church.

*********************************************

“You have that look on your face,” Giles noted to Rory as he sat at the table after they said their goodbyes to Kendra, “Something is troubling you.”

Rory looked up at the man who had somehow taken the place of a surrogate father despite the fact he already had a step-father, “When I train with Buffy, it’s like I’ve known how to use a sword all my life and it makes sense considering the Centurion I was in my past life but when I was fighting the assassin...”

“What?” Giles sat at his side.

“It was me but it wasn’t me who was fighting,” Rory tried to explain; “I understood the techniques he was using, I knew how to counter them and I don’t know how I knew. Being a Centurion in my past life doesn’t really account for that.”

Giles frowned slightly, “I don’t have an answer for you, Rory. There is a possibility you have more than one past life.”

“And I used a sword in all of them?” disbelief filled the teen’s voice.

Giles gave a slight shrug, “Who knows. Rory, this isn’t an exact science you know. I can’t give you definitive answers. What I can say is that you know how to use a sword, you went up against a trained assassin and won. Quite easily from what Xander says.”

“Your point?” Rory asked.

Giles clapped his shoulder, “In Sunnydale it’s good to have that skill.”

Rory let out a laugh as Buffy returned to the library and dropped into the seat at Rory’s side. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

Shrugging Rory noted, “Just nice to have you back to being the only Slayer in town.”


	24. 23. Advice

Buffy looked up when Rory handed her a bar of chocolate, “Thanks.”

He took a seat beside her, “How are you doing after meeting your mum’s new friend?”

“What do you think?” she opened the bar and took a big bite.

He patted her shoulder consolingly before he pulled out his lunch waiting until she was ready to talk.

“I mean who does he think he is?” Buffy snapped angrily, “Coming into my house and kissing my mom and making his weird pizza things and...”

“He has no right,” Rory said softly when she trailed off, “Trying to take your dad’s place.”

She suddenly looked at him sharply and realisation hit her.

“I’m sorry, Rory,” Buffy winced, “I forgot.”

He smiled slightly at her, “It’s a completely different situation, Buffy. My dad was dead and had only been gone a few months when Nick came along. Your dad is still around.”

Buffy sighed.

“He is kinda creepy,” Rory noted, “How nice he is.”

“You see it too?”

“I see someone who is trying to ingratiate himself into the lives of a woman he cares for maybe a little too much,” Rory noted, “I remember when every time I saw Nick I wondered what he wanted from us, why he was being so nice, if I should like him or if my dad would be upset.”

Buffy looked at him stunned but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Rory continued.

“It was bad enough when he was just a friend,” Rory shrugged, “Then he and my mum started dating.”

“What did you do?”

“I spent all my time at Amy’s letting her talk to everyone for me,” Rory shrugged.

Buffy laughed amused, “How did that work?”

He chuckled, “I would tell her what I wanted to say then she would tell whoever asked the question. Most of the time she wouldn’t change it too much.”

“But you like Nick now,” Buffy reminded him.

Rory nodded, “I got to know him and realised he wasn’t trying to take my dad’s place.”

“So, you’re telling me what?” Buffy frowned.

He patted her shoulder again, “Give him a chance. He might not be that bad.”

 

Buffy sat in the library, her arms crossed while she levelled an annoyed stare at Rory when he walked on for lunch a few days later.

He stalled seeing her annoyed look and threw his hands in the air, “How was I to know Ted was an evil robot?”


	25. 24. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to continue this but I have been distracted.  
> A small chapter this time hopefully longer ones later.  
> Enjoy

“What are we going to call this little guy?” Willow asked Rory as they sat in the library looking at the egg they were now responsible for as their ‘child’.

Rory frowned in thought scribbling a few ideas down, “Which one?”

“Dale Egg?” Willow asked pointing to the last suggestion on the list.

Rory shook his head, “Its Dal-egg,” he paused and Willow frowned seeing the blank expression cover his face that she knew meant he had zoned out.

“Hey,” Willow gently shook his arm wincing when he jumped, “Are you okay?”

Rory nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, just...”

“It’s been a while since you did that,” Willow noted concerned. 

Rory sighed, “I thought since I remembered the past life it wouldn’t happen again. Guess I was wrong.”

Willow rubbed his arm comfortingly. They looked up as Buffy appeared through the doors frowning confused when she glared at Rory.

“Traitor,” she cried in mock annoyance.

Rory held out his hands with a shrug, “Sorry, I had no choice.”

“Betrayed by my best friend and my ‘date when my boyfriend isn’t around’,” Buffy cried theatrically, “Leaving me with an egg to raise alone. How could you?”

Rory shrugged again, “Easily.”

*********************************************

Rory stared at the large disgusting purple thing before them that Buffy had just killed. 

“Why can’t we just have one week without something trying to kill us?” he asked, “I mean, look at that thing.”

Xander stood at his side looking down at the now dead creature that had lived beneath their school, “At least Buffy managed to kill it first.”

“After the Vampire ran,” Rory noted as they walked slowly out of the building.

Xander shrugged, “He had the right idea.”

“Do you think we passed the class?” Rory asked as they started out, “Considering technically we did protect the contents of the eggs.”

“You’re right,” Xander replied, “We did.”

Rory frowned at him, “Or _we_ did. You boiled your egg.”

“Face it that turned out to be the best thing.” Xander reminded him.

Reaching the doorway they came across a confused and harassed Giles ushering everyone out, “Yes, yes, it was a...a...a gas leak, everyone,” he rambled looking a little overwhelmed and bemused, “Uh, well, just, uh, get some air, and a... good night's rest, you know, uh, you'll be fine. These gas things... will happen,” he turned to Xander and Rory, “What was it really?”

Xander clapped his shoulder, “Stick with the gas thing. I'll fill you in tomorrow.”

Giles nodded, “Right,” before he wandered away.

Chuckling Rory headed to help some of the students who were looking worse for wear while Xander checked on Willow and Cordelia.

All in all a normal week in Sunnydale.


	26. 25. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so and sorry it's so short but it has taken me a long time to write.

“So,” Rory said as they headed to the library, “Are you looking forward to your birthday?”

“Yeah,” Buffy replied, “But I have been having funky dreams the last few nights.”

Rory nodded sympathetically, “Weird dreams are something I get all the time ever since Halloween.”

“Do yours ever come true?” Buffy challenged him.

Rory shrugged, “Do all of yours?”

“Thankfully no,” she replied, “Because you do not want the whole school to start dancing to disco. That creeped me out more than anything else.”

Rory laughed, “I promise you I will never dance to disco music in the school or anywhere else.”

“Mind you if that is the only thing that comes true I’ll be happy,” Buffy told him with a grimace.

Rory nodded as they reached the library, “I’m sure we all will be.”

“And my birthday is going to be nice and calm,” Buffy decided.

Rory grimaced, “You have three days to tell the vampires that.”

 

Rory wasn’t sure throwing a surprise birthday party for someone who could kick all their asses without breaking a sweat was a good idea but he was outvoted.

Standing in the Bronze that they’d decorated for the party waiting for the birthday girl, Rory wondered if he could persuade his mother to let him call Amy on her birthday instead of waiting for his regular call time. They were sixteen this year, it was a special birthday. Shaking himself Rory glanced over to where Oz was standing throwing glances at Willow. It was nice to know someone finally saw how amazing she was.

What was bemusing though was the looks Xander and Cordelia were giving one another. They’d never been friends, to be honest Rory had been amazed Cordy had come tonight since she made every effort to make sure people knew she wasn’t friends with any of them.

“Jenny just called,” Giles appeared next to him, “They’re on their way.”

“Okay,” Willow took over, “Everyone hide.”

Rory and Xander turned to her about to argue but when she gave them ‘resolve-face’ they both moved to their hiding place.

When Buffy crashed through the window with a vampire, Rory grabbed a pool cue wishing he had his sword, relieved when Buffy dusted it.

“So a normal birthday party _is_ out of the question,” Rory noted.

*********************************************

“You know,” Rory said as he looked down on the rocket launcher Xander and the others had appropriated, “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one with odd memories thanks to Halloween.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get a sword,” Xander replied.

Rory chuckled, glancing to the front seat where Oz drove with the two girls sitting beside him, “So, you and Cordelia. How long has that been going on?”

Xander shrugged, “Since the assassins. It’s odd. We don’t get along, but we do. I just wish Willow hadn’t found out the way she did.”

“Give her some time,” Rory said before taking a deep breath as Oz parked the van, “We have to go fight a friend who has lost his soul and an immortal demon now.”

Xander nodded and they lifted the box out of the van, heading to the library. Rory could feel the tension in the air and wished they had a way to resolve the problems before they went out to fight something that may possibly kill them.

 

The clean up of the Judge hadn’t been easy at all. Rory wanted to be a nurse, he was used to things that most people found disgusting but even he was having issues picking up the charred pieces of the demon.

Glancing over at his friends he could see the small cracks that had appeared in them from the events of the past few days. Hoping that time would heal their friendships.

Finally they were finished.

“We’re all going too have to be extra cautious from now on,” Giles told them, “With Angelus back in the picture he will come after Buffy but from his history he will target her friends first.”

“We will be,” Rory replied as the others all nodded their heads.

Giles nodded, “We’ll get this cleaned away and then I suggest everyone get a good night’s sleep.”

*********************************************

“Are you okay?” Amy asked when they’d been talking for about half an hour, “You sound…odd.”

Rory leaned back against his pillows, “It was just a very long night. Buffy broke up with her boyfriend.”

“That’s a shame,” Amy told him.

Wishing he could explain fully Rory was surprised when his door opened and his mum appeared.

“We’re only at half an hour,” he reminded her.

“Buffy is here,” his mum told him.

Rory frowned confused, “Amy, can you hold on?”

“Sure.”

Bouncing off his bed Rory looked past his mother and saw Buffy standing there, he motioned her to join him and hugged her quickly.

“You’re talking to Amy,” Buffy winced seeing the phone sitting, “I didn’t…”

Rory gave her a smile as he picked up the phone again, “It’s okay. You guys can meet,” he hit the speaker phone button, “Amy, Buffy is here.”

“Hi, Buffy,” Amy said brightly, “It’s nice to talk to you.”

Buffy smiled at the voice, “You too. Rory talks about you all the time.”

“Really?” Amy’s amused voice came, “And what exactly does he tell you about me?”

Rory sat and listened to Buffy talk with Amy, seeing her smile for the first time in the past few days. He knew it wouldn’t last long but it was nice to see.


End file.
